La Duquesa
by Yaem gy
Summary: A paso lento, envuelta en la neblina de la duda, ella viene a reclamar un derecho perdido. Y arrasará en su cometido con todo aquel que interfiera sus propósitos. Incluso con aquello que ella siempre ha querido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola:

Había olvidado subir este fic. Ya lleva su tiempo en mi página y ya era hora de publicarlo aquí.

Espero que les guste. Es una historia que está inspirada en la tragedia de los Romanov, familia imperial rusa que fue asesinada en la violenta rebelión de octubre de 1917.

La canción principal del fic se llama "Carnival" y es cantada por Natalie Merchant. Dice mucho sobre la protagonista de la historia.

No les dejo el link, pues aquí no se cargan.

Un abrazo.

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 1: La rebelión**_

La luz de la tarde entraba serena por el amplio ventanal. Era un hermoso día en Londres. Octubre se mostraba misericordioso con el pueblo ya que no estaba tan frío como el anterior. La sala ricamente amueblada recibía con alegría los delicados rayos solares. Los cuadros de los antiguos monarcas permanecían fijos en los muros como si ellos fueran las columnas en las cuales el palacio real se asentaba. El rey se encontraba inmóvil, cabizbajo, con la vista fija en los documentos que su informante le entregara. Éste se encontraba de pie, rígido, serio, esperando la más mínima instrucción de su señor.

- Remus, ¿estás seguro de que la información de tu subalterno es correcta?-

- Sí, su alteza-

- No me hables así, siéntate, por favor-

Remus Lupin, capitán de la guardia real del palacio de Buckingham, relajó su postura y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a la del rey. Su semblante reflejaba una preocupación y un cansancio que le hacía parecer más adulto y que no demostraban sus 27 años.

- No hay dudas, alteza. La rebelión es inminente. Ese caudillo de los nobles, Lord de Volvemort está empecinado en derrocarlo y transformar el reino en una dictadura fascista. Ya no se pueden eludir las pruebas de su traición a la corona-

- ¿Y crees que él tenga posibilidades de concretar sus propósitos?-

Remus miró fijamente a su señor. Suspiró hondo y echó su cuerpo hacia delante para acercarse más al hombre que esperaba su respuesta.

- James, ese hombre cuenta con el apoyo de muchos de los nobles que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con tus reformas igualitarias. Además ellos…- Lupin calló y se tomó su tiempo para continuar- ellos no te han perdonado que te casaras con una plebeya y no con Lady Malfoy. Son especialmente los Malfoy quienes te la tienen jurada. Sienten que los has humillado delante de todo Reino Unido.-

- No soportan que el pueblo se acerque a ellos. Idiotas-

El Rey James II de Inglaterra se levantó de su silla y caminó por la habitación para quedarse parado frente a la ventana. Miró a través de ella los amplios jardines de la propiedad y dejó que sus ojos escudriñaran en lontananza la ciudad que rodeaba el recinto.

- Sabes que no podía casarme con Rebeca. Era la mujer más frívola y despiadada que he conocido. Era tan… tan Malfoy. No iba a convertirla en reina de Inglaterra. Además era mi prima segunda, y eso de conservar la sangre pura real lo encuentro abominable. Fue terrible su suicidio el día de mi boda, pero yo no fui el que le puso el cuchillo en la mano para cortarse las venas.-

- Para Lucius Malfoy si lo hiciste. Rebeca era muy orgullosa y no pudo soportar que la despreciaras por una mujer sin linaje. Para Malfoy, tú la obligaste a terminar con su humillación-

- No me importa lo que Malfoy crea. Remus, sabes que entre Rebeca y Lily no hay comparación posible. Lily es todo lo contrario a Rebeca. Lily… ella ha sido lo más maravilloso que he conocido en esta perra vida de palacios y conspiraciones-

- Te entiendo. La reina es dulce, inteligente, gallarda. Es la gobernante que nuestro pueblo merecía. Además es hermosa, puedo entender el porqué caíste a sus pies desde el momento en que la viste por primera vez, pero… James, no puedes ignorar negligentemente los pensamientos ni acciones de Lucius Malfoy. Para él la reina es solo una usurpadora que ha robado el lugar que estaba predestinado a su hermana. Si Rebeca hubiera sido reina, él hubiera conseguido ese ansiado poder que tanto ha deseado-

- Esa fue otra de las razones por la cual rompí el compromiso que mi padre hizo con el Archiduque Abraxas Malfoy. Le dije a papá que si me obligaba a casarme con rebeca, renunciaba a la corona. Y papá sopesó mucho esas palabras.-

- Pero claro que las sopesó. Eres hijo único, no había otro heredero. Si abdicabas, la corona pasaba directamente a Lucius. Y el Rey Charlus sabía que era la perdición de la dinastía dejar el reino en esas manos. Quedé pasmado cuando vi que tu jugada había logrado su cometido-

El rey James seguía mirando a la distancia. La luz crepuscular lograba revelar las incipientes arrugas que estaban surcando el joven rostro del monarca. Esas líneas de expresión eran la consecuencia de varios años de exigencias y presiones reales.

- Amo a Lily. La he amado desde el primer día. No me hubiera importado dejarlo todo por ella. Creo que mi vida habría sido más feliz si me hubiera convertido en un hombre común y corriente que seguir soportando el peso de esta corona. No estaría ahora tan asustado por la integridad de ella y la de mis hijos. Solo seríamos unos ciudadanos más-

- Sí, pero las circunstancias son otras, mi hermano. Eres el monarca. Todo el reino depende de ti. Y ahora tenemos un gran lio que resolver-

Las puertas del despacho real se abrieron de improviso. Un hombre alto y atractivo, de larga y ondeada cabellera entró sin anunciarse en absoluto. La secretaria real le seguía, alterada por esa irrupción.

- Marqués de Black, por favor. Sabe que debe ser anunciado antes de…-

- Oh, vamos, yo no necesito ser anunciado. Yo me crié con James. Somos hermanos-

- Pero…-

- Brenda, no se preocupe- dijo el rey.

- Pero, alteza. El protocolo…-

- Al diablo el protocolo- dijo el marqués- Si yo fuera el rey, aquí no regiría ese condenado protocolo-

- Lo sé, Sirius. Lo sé- sonrió James II- puede retirarse, Brenda. Solo le pido que no deje entrar a nadie más-

- Pero si aun falta alguien, James- dijo el Marqués en forma tan coloquial que la secretaria se horrorizó- falta Peter. Lo he citado. Tenemos mucho que hablar los cuatro-

Sirius Black se acercó a Remus Lupin y lo abrazó fuertemente con cariño. Luego hizo lo mismo con James II y se sentó en el mullido sillón que se encontraba a la mitad del despacho. La secretaria, completamente sobrepasada por esa falta de etiqueta, salió rauda de la habitación y cerró las puertas no sin antes hacer una pronunciada reverencia al rey.

- Le dará una hernia lumbar si sigue haciendo esas reverencias- comentó el marqués.

- No seas odioso, Sirius- dijo James- Ella está protocolarizada. Creo que si le dijera que no hiciera eso otra vez, la mataría.-

- Es su trabajo. Deberías respetar eso- agregó Remus.

- Ok, ok… no me meteré con ella. Pero es que encuentro ridículo que a estas alturas yo deba anunciarme-

- Todos los hacen, Sirius. Hasta la reina- dijo James II

- Bueno, bueno. No vine aquí para criticar los patrones del protocolo. Quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos. ¿La nobleza se revelará?-

- ¿Cómo llegó ese rumor a tus oídos?- preguntó el rey.

- Fui a amargarle la vida a mi madre y sin querer escuché el comentario en labios de mi hermano. Ese Riddle parece un tipo con el cual no hay que jugar-

- Lord de Voldemort, así se hace llamar- dijo Remus.

- Ese tipo no es ningún Lord. Su madre si era noble, pero ese Riddle es hijo natural. No ha conseguido el título, aunque lo proclame a los cuatro vientos-

- Tengo entendido que no es hijo natural, Sirius- dijo el capitán de la guardia- su padre estuvo casado con la madre. Pero él era plebeyo y vividor, así que Lord Gaunt la desheredó y con eso el flamante padre ya no quiso saber nada más de ella ni del hijo.-

- Eso debería saberlo mi prima Bellatrix. Según le escuché a Regulus, ella seguiría a ese mestizo al fin del mundo-

- No deberías referirte a él de esa forma, Sirius- dijo el rey- Remus me ha dicho que él es racista y clasista. Que proclama la pureza de la sangre noble y la subyugación del pueblo plebeyo. Lo estás tratando como él trata a los que considera inferior -

- Cualquiera diría que estás de acuerdo con su doctrina- dijo Remus.

- Ustedes me conocen. Saben que mi madre me dio una horrible crianza. Cuesta desarraigarse de eso. Aunque el tipo merece que lo trate cómo una lacra. No deberías se sutil, James, él quiere matarte-

Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo a los tres. Luego de escucharse la venia de James, la secretaria anunció la llegada del último integrante del cuarteto. Sir Peter Pettigrew saludo con una ligera pero sentida reverencia para luego sonreírles a todos afectuosamente.

Brenda se marchó y entonces Sir Peter se abalanzó para dar un fuerte apretón de manos a todos los presentes.

- Oh, mis amigos. Mis queridos amigos. Que gusto verlos a todos. Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos-

- Sí, tienes razón, Peter. Pero lamento decirte que ésta no es una reunión de camaradería- dijo Sirius- Hay algo importante que debemos hablar los cuatro-

En pocos minutos, Sir Peter fue in formado de la situación que amenazaba la vida de la familia real y la estabilidad del reino. El noble, de baja estatura y enclenque comportamiento, se impresionó sobre manera por lo que sus amigos le contaban. Simplemente no podía creer palabra alguna.

- Es cierto, Peter. Mis informantes ya me lo han confirmado- Dijo el capitán Lupin.

- Es que… esto es tan… Alteza… debe protegerse. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

- Peter tiene razón, James. La revolución es inminente. Lo mejor es que tú, Lily y los niños se pongan a salvaguardo- dijo Sirius.

El rey se sentó en su silla y miró el retrato que tenía encima del escritorio. Una hermosa pelirroja sostenía en brazos a una linda niñita pelirrojita y era abrazada por un pequeño de cabellos negros. Su mirada se tornó dulce y suspiró afligido.

- Pondré a Lily y a los niños bajo protección, pero yo no me moveré de mi puesto. No le daré el gusto a ese Voldemort de decir que salí huyendo. Si quiere mi cabeza, pues que la venga a buscar él mismo-

- James…- dijo Sirius

- Alteza, no puede arriesgarse así- intervino Peter.

- Señor, yo también pienso que lo mejor es que usted se aleje de palacio hasta que todo esté más seguro. Quizás sea prudente hablar con el Conde Dumbledore. Es un hombre sabio. Siempre sabe que hacer- dijo Remus.

- Yo opino igual, James. Está bien desafiar a ese mestizo, pero no podemos pecar de soberbia- fueron las palabras del Marqués de Black

La sala era llenada con risas infantiles. Una mujer morena jugaba con una hermosa niña pelirroja, mientras un niño moreno corría por todo el lugar. La niñita cada cierto tiempo miraba al niño y hacía amagos de seguirlo.

- No, no Victoria. Puedes lastimarte, cariño-

- Hady, Hady- decía la pequeña.

- Sí, sé que quieres ir con Harry, pero él está corriendo muy fuerte-

- Deja que juegue conmigo, Nani. Yo no la empujo. Yo plometo- dijo el niño acercándose.

- No. Ya está dicho. Y deja de correr así. Te caerás y después a mi me responsabilizarán. Toma estos juguetes y siéntate con nosotras-

- Eso abude, nani. Yo quede corel-

Se abrió la puerta y la reina de Inglaterra entró como una brisa. La mujer encargada de los cuidados de los pequeños se levantó e hizo la correspondiente reverencia, en cambio los niños dieron gritos y saltaron en sus lugares.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- dijo Harry corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Mami!- Victoria estiró sus bracitos en busca de atención.

- Hola, hola, duendecitos- dijo la reina- ¿me extrañaron?-

- Shi, yo te extlañé mucho, mami- dijo el niño- Nani no deja jugal a Vicky conmigo-

- Su alteza, es que el príncipe corre muy fuerte y puede empujar a la princesita-

- No, no mami, yo no empujo a Vicky-

- Tranquila, Faith. Dame a mi nenita, por favor-

- Mami, mami- seguía repitiendo la niña.

Lily de Inglaterra abrazó con ternura a la nenita y luego tomó la mano de su hijo para sentarse con ambos en un taburete. De inmediato fue invadida por las muestras de cariño de sus pequeños hijos, las cuales retribuía con palabras cariñosas y besos en las mejillas.

- Faith, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mis niños? No he estado con ellos desde temprano y mañana deberé viajar, por lo cual no podré verlos hasta en tres días más.-

- Sí, mi señora. Lo que usted ordene-

La niñera no demoró en abandonar la habitación. Entonces la reina de Reino Unido, Gobernante de un poderoso imperio, se sentó en el suelo como cualquier madre y tomó a su primogénito para darle cosquillas. Luego hizo lo mismo con si hija y entonces el niño atacó a su madre con sus manitos para también darle cosquillas.

Jugaron mucho rato los tres. El fino traje de dos piezas que usaba la monarca no era tratando con la propiedad de su nivel. El diseñador de renombre que lo había creado hubiera sufrido un infarto si viera en qué condiciones era expuesto su trabajo.

- Mami, yo quede id contigo de paseo- dijo Harry

- Me encantaría, amor, pero ya estamos en otoño y está muy frío. No quiero que te resfríes.-

- ¿mí?- preguntó Victoria.

- No, dulzura. Tú tampoco podrás ir. Es por eso que esta tarde la tendremos toda para nosotros-

Luego de los juegos, la madre llevó a su hijitos a cenar, les lavó los dientes y los metió en sus camas. Victoria se durmió rápidamente, pero Harry aun tenía energía.

- Vamos, Harry, debes dormir. Un príncipe debe dormir bien sus horas para crecer fuerte. Si no duermes lo suficiente no tendrás la fuerza para cuidar a tu pueblo-

- ¿Qué es pueblo, Mami?-

- Son muchas personas. Tú un día serás rey y tu deber será cuidar de todas esas personas-

- ¿ Pod qué debo cuidadlas? A mí no me dejan ni cuidad a Vicky-

- Por qué eres el hijo del rey y un día también lo serás. Ahora eres pequeño hasta para cuidar a tu hermana. Y no crecerás sano si no duermes bien-

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Alguien no quiere hacerle caso a la reina?-

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!-

El principito se liberó de las sábanas y corrió por la cama para atrapar a su padre en un abrazo. James II lo alzó y lo movió en el aire como si volara. Después le acurrucó en sus brazos y le dio un amoroso beso en los cabellos.

- Cada día estás más grande-

- Juguemos, papi, Mami solo quede acostadme-

- Debes obedecer a mamá, Harry, ya es hora de dormir-

- Pedo…-

El rey se sentó del otro lado de la cama de donde estaba la reina y arropó al niño. Harry se sintió dichoso al estar rodeado de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo. Extendió sus manitos y tomó las de sus padres y las juntó todas, como si fueran trofeos.

- Los quero papi, mami.-

- Y nosotros te queremos a ti, principito- dijo el padre- ahora se un niño bueno y cierra tus ojitos. Tienes que portarte bien, para que un día te conviertas en un gran y bondadoso rey-

- ¿Cómo tú papi?-

James II sonrió y despeinó la matita de pelo negro que coronaba la cabecita menuda.

- Sí, Harry, cómo yo-

- Yo quero sed igual que tú papi. Quero cuidal a toda la gente. Quero ser un Dey gueno-

- Lo serás, mi niño. Pero debes aprender mucho y si no duermes bien no comprenderás las lecciones. Duerme, papá y mamá cuidarán de tu sueño y el de tu hermanita- dijo la reina acariciando la carita redonda del heredero al trono.

Harry ya no quiso desobedecer la delicadas órdenes de sus padres y se arrebujó en las mantas para dormirse pronto. Los reyes lo observaron un rato y luego se tomaron de la mano para salir silenciosos de la estancia.

James II no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino que compartió con su reina consorte hasta llegar a los aposentos reales. Al entrar, continuó solo hasta la mitad del cuarto para tomar el retrato que descansaba n un buró. La reina lo observó con el semblante preocupado y, cerrando las puertas y asegurándolas, fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?-

- Lily, tenemos que hablar largo y tendido-

- ¿Está noche? Sabes que mañana debo viajar a Gales-

- No irás a Gales. Ya cancelé tu viaje-

Lily I de Inglaterra soltó a su esposo y lo giró para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. El rey al principio evitó el contacto visual al seguir con la vista fija en el retrato.

- James, ¿qué sucede?-

- La rebelión, Cariño- dijo el monarca- la nobleza está preparando un derrocamiento-

El tiempo pasó en el cuarto. James le relato todo lo que sabía a su esposa. También le expresó sus temores y la necesidad de reunirse con el Conde Dumbledore y el consejo para saber cuáles eran los pasos a seguir.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes, James? Expuse a nuestros hijos-

- Lo siento, pero no tenía certeza completa de lo que ahora te digo. En todo caso puse a tu alrededor, y al de nuestros niños, a un buen contingente que se mezcló con el pueblo y con el servicio de palacio.-

Lily se levantó con las mejillas ardientes y la mirada encendida. Soltó bruscamente la mano del rey y le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

- No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo tan importante. ¡Tengo derecho a saber sobre esto, cómo reina, cómo madre, cómo tu esposa!-

- Es por eso que ahora te lo cuento, Lily bonita- levantó el rey y se quedó a pocos centímetros de su mujer- antes no quería angustiarte. Ya era suficiente conmigo-

- No es justo que solo tú debas llevar todo el peso.- al decir esto la reina se giró y miró a su esposo directamente a los ojos- me casé contigo no para llevar una tiara enjoyada en la cabeza ni para usar vestidos de gala. Te lo dije cuando tuviste la loca idea de proponerme matrimonio. No estoy hecha para ser una muñequita de salón. Si me casé contigo es porque te amo, porque quiero compartir tus alegrías y tus aflicciones. Soy tu compañera. Este peso es de ambos-

James miró dulcemente a la mujer frente a él y la rodeó en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Ella al comienzo se resistió, aun muy enfadada por que le ocultaran información tan importante, pero la pasión de su esposo fue más fuerte y terminó respondiendo con intensidad.

- Te amo, Lily. Actitudes como ésta son las que volvieron loco por ti-

- Yo también te amo, pero me duele que no confíes en mí-

- Eres en quien más confío en el mundo, amor. Pero sé que ahora estás aterrada por los niños. Quería evitar eso por todo el tiempo que fuese posible-

- James, no solo temo por los niños. Tengo tanto miedo por ti. Me volvería loca si algo te pasara-

- Tranquila. Mañana veré al consejo. Tendré una larga charla con el Conde. Saldremos de ésta. Ese Riddle no va a destrozar mi reino ni mucho menos a mi familia.-

El rey ya no habló más. Se dejó consentir por su reina. Se abrazaron más fuerte y dejaron que sus cuerpos expresaran el profundo amor que se tenían mutuamente.

La selecta asamblea se ordenó en sus asientos. Allí se encontraban el Duque Longbottom, El jefe de Scotland Yard, el general en jefe del ejército, El Primer ministro, el obispo de Canterbury, El marqués Black, Sir Peter Pettigrew, el capitán de la guardia real Remus Lupin, dos altos ancianos del senado y frente a ellos, presidiendo el consejo, se encontraba el respetadísimo Conde Dumbledore. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando los reyes hicieron acto de presencia.

- Buenas tardes, su majestad- saludó el Conde.- Mi reina- hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes a todos. Dadas la importancia del asunto que debemos tratar, mi esposa ha decidido acompañarnos-

- Es lógico, su majestad- dijo el noble señor- como toda madre, de seguro la reina está inquieta por la seguridad de los príncipes-

- Es así, mi querido Albus. Debo reconocer que temo por mis hijos.

El conde de inmediato se movió de su puesto y le ofreció su lugar al rey, pero James II rehusó ocuparlo alegando que nadie con el Conde Dumbledore podría presidir ese consejo extraordinario.

Todos los presentes fueron informados de los acontecimientos. Luego empezó el debate, las ideas y las estrategias que pudieran ser útiles en esos momentos de amenaza. Se propuso dar la orden al ejército para que se acuartelara. Se dispuso el redoble de la seguridad de palacio e intentar infiltrar a alguien en el bando enemigo.

- Hay algo más- dijo el conde- Si este caos se desata, como ya estamos seguros que si lo hará, lo mejor es alejar a la familia real del campo de batalla.-

- Eso es algo que ya he estado barajando- dijo el rey- creo que es lo mejor-

- Lo prudente es que sean enviados fuera de Inglaterra. Fuera de Reino Unido incluso. Creo que España, o Estados Unidos son lugares lo suficientemente seguros- dijo el Conde.

- Si me dan la autorización- dijo Remus Lupin- puedo encargarme de esos preparativos. No creo conveniente que la familia real se albergue en un lugar conocido. Mientras más desapercibidos pasen entre la multitud…-

- Podemos ir con mi hermana- dijo la reina.- Ella ahora vive en Luisiana, en los Estados Unidos. Está casada y tiene una pequeña propiedad. El lugar es alejado.-

- No- dijo el rey- es tu hermana. De inmediato irán a buscarla cuando se enteren que tú y los niños han desaparecido-

- ¿Y tú? ¿No irás con nosotros?- le miró la reina con alarma-

- No, Lily. Mi lugar está aquí. Debo estar al pie del cañón cuando ellos vengan-

- Pero, James…-

- Ya está decidido-

- Su majestad- intervino el Conde- Entiendo su sentido del deber, pero tal vez sea necesario un plan de evacuación en caso de que algo salga mal. Es una buena señal para el pueblo que usted permanezca en su puesto al estallar la revolución, pero una insensatez continuar allí si las cosas empeoran.-

- Lo único que me importa es la seguridad de mi esposa y la de mis hijos. Si algo llega a pasarme, Lily gobernará hasta que Harry tenga la edad. En el peor de los casos la reina será Victoria. Pero yo no me moveré de Londres. No quiero más contradicciones-

Nadie osó contradecir la palabra del rey. Aunque la reina luego, y en la intimidad, rebatió la decisión con muchos argumentos. Pero no hubo caso. James II no cambió de opinión.

En los siguientes meses se puso en práctica todas las estrategias que se decidieran en el consejo. Se logró la introducción de infiltrados, se aleccionó al ejército, se prepararon albergues falsos para proteger a la familia real.

La reina y los pequeños príncipes se alojaron en una alejada propiedad campestre en la bella pero distante Cataluña. Solo el Conde Dumbledore, El Marqués Black y el Rey tenían conocimiento del lugar en el que se encontraban. El conde así lo había dispuesto para evitar cualquier situación imprevista. Esto provocó un leve cuadro de depresión en James II pues extrañaba mucho a sus hijos y a su esposa.

Mientras, en Inglaterra las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Voldemort se mostró en toda su extensión y los enfrentamientos entre la rama del ejército leal a la corona y la que estaba a favor de los nobles se tornaron cruentos y aterradores. La población civil estaba asustada y sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. El hambre y la inseguridad estaban haciendo mella en los corazones.

La nobleza tenía gran poder económico, por lo cual su brazo armado pronto pudo contar con municiones y armamento de la mejor calidad. Esto casi puso en jaque al gobierno. La nobleza partidaria del Rey también puso a disposición de éste sus bienes y ya la guerra civil se concretó sin velo alguno. Lejos, en Cataluña, la reina sufría al recibir los informes en los que se decía que cosas no marchaban bien en casa.

- Mi señora, el rey ha dispuesto su traslado inmediato- le dijo el jefe de guardia que la protegía en el refugio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo llegó esa orden?-

- Hace media hora, mi señora. Debe prepararse de inmediato-

Lily, junto a su niñera preparó un ligero equipaje. Faith llevó a Harry de la mano y ella tomó a Victoria en sus brazos y ambas esperaron que los guardias pusieran las maletas en el auto. Se subieron y el vehículo se puso en marcha de inmediato.

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando se detuvieron en una callecita de piedra. El guardia salió y tomó las maletas, las cuales puso en un furgón. El hombre apremió a la reina y a la nana a salir raudas del auto llevando en brazos a ambos niños dormidos.

Casi a los empujones ambas entraron al furgón y entonces la reina quedó fría al ver al hombre que se encontraba dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Lily estalló en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de James, olvidando que llevaba a Harry. El pequeño quedó atrapado en el abrazo de los padres y del susto se puso a llorar.

- Parte el auto, Esteban- dijo el rey en español. El aludido cumplió la orden con rapidez.

- Demonios, James. No tienes guardia. No deberías… no deberías…-

James la calló con un beso.

- Ya no soportaba estar un minuto más sin ti y los niños. Harry cumplió seis años hace casi tres meses. Fue su primer cumpleaños lejos de mí.-

- James…-

- Lily, necesitaba verlos. Te necesito, necesito a mis niños-

La familia se dirigió sin comitiva alguna a un pueblito al sur de España. Allí se alojaron en una pequeña posada de humilde aspecto. James quiso que toda la familia durmiera en una sola habitación la cual estaba amueblada con dos camas. En una pusieron a los niños y en la otra ellos se quedaron ellos. Lily lloró mucho en los brazos de su marido antes de poder tranquilizarse. Hacía meses que no se veían por lo cual, al estar al fin juntos, ambos se prodigaron todas las muestras de amor que necesitaban. Se besaron y abrazaron interminablemente. Lily retozó en el pecho de su esposo y durmió al fin tranquila luego de mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño balneario. Allí se ubicaron en una cabañita que había sido arrendada a un poblador del lugar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Inglaterra?-

- Como siempre, preciosa. Riddle ha avanzado. Suponemos que invadirá Londres en dos semanas.-

- Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí, James?-

Lily le miró asustada. James le acarició el rostro y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Creo que ya no hay retorno, cariño. He preparado todo para que partas a los Estados Unidos en cinco días. Te he preparado identificaciones y pasaportes falsos. En América ya tienen todo listo para recibirte. Le he pedido a Sirius que se haga cargo de ustedes. Es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo.-

- James…-

- La derrota es inminente. Voldemort tomará el poder.-

- Ven con nosotros, James. En América haremos una vida nueva.-

- No, Lily-

- James, por favor- suplicó la mujer- Si ya no se puede recuperar nada, lo mejor es irnos los cuatro-

- No dejaré mi puesto. Él tendrá que arrebatarme el poder mirándome a la cara-

- James, ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso!- gritó Lily- Déjale el trono. Qué más da. Tu familia es más importante. Tus hijos te necesitan. Yo te necesito-

- Lily, no entiendes. El pueblo también me necesita. Pensarán que he sido un cobarde…-

- ¡Que piensen lo que quieran!-

- ¿Te escuchas, Lily? ¡Es nuestro pueblo! ¡nuestra gente que sangra en este mismo momento porque cree en nosotros! ¡No puedo abandonarlos! Dejarle el camino libre a Riddle es condenar a Inglaterra al fascismo más horrendo-

- Lo siento- lloró la reina- es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte-

James la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besando la frente de la mujer que amaba.

- Te entiendo. Yo también temo por ustedes. Hazme caso. Ve con Sirius. Solo a él le rebelaré este lugar Él llegará en cinco días. El vuelo está chequeado para el Primero de Noviembre. Tus documentos llegarán mañana. Yo debo irme en unas horas. Te amo, Lily. Te amo más que a mi vida. Amo a Harry, amo a Victoria. Solo ten fe en que las cosas se arreglen y que podamos estar reunidos otra vez. Los cuatro-

Tres horas después el rey se marchó. Lily siguió con la mirada el furgón hasta que se perdió en lontananza. Temblaba. Sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a su esposo. Desbordada por la desesperación, arrancó a Victoria de los brazos de Faith y tiró con fuerza del bracito de Harry, y se fue corriendo con ellos hasta el cuarto que compartían. Allí los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y no paró de llorar hasta que quedó extenuada.

Harry y Victoria también lloraban. No por entender la situación que los rodeaba, sino porque su madre involuntariamente les transmitía su angustia. Los niños al verla tan descontrolada se habían asustado.

Al llegar a Inglaterra, al día siguiente, James tuvo que esquivar las escaramuzas de los enemigos para poder llegar a lugar seguro. Esperó en el silencioso salón y miró con entereza a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos.

- James… Por todos los demonios… ¡Debiste quedarte con ellos!- susurró Sirius Black antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- No sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo. Pero no podía. Ahora ellos están en lugar seguro. Pronto estarán muy lejos de todo esto-

- No debiste volver-

- ¿Y dejarte a ti toda la diversión?-

Ambos sonrieron. Se estrecharon las manos.

- Sirius. Quiero entregarte el cuidado de mis amores. Quiero que seas tú su guardián-

- ¿Yo? James, es un gran honor, pero es una petición muy obvia. Ellos ya deben sospecharla. Ya sabemos que entre nosotros hay un traidor. Ellos me seguirán y los encontrarán. No es una buena idea que yo los proteja-.

- No confío en nadie más-

- Tienes a Remus ya Peter. Remus, claro, está peleado y no será fácil contactarlo para dale la misión, pero Peter. ¿Quién supondría que él sea el poseedor del secreto? Es la mejor idea, James.-

- No sé, no sé-

- ¿No confías en él?-

- Sí… es que estoy muy asustado por ellos.-

Cinco días después Peter Pettigrew llegaba a la cabañita. Lily lo recibió con brazos abiertos aunque perpleja pues ella esperaba a Sirius. El noble la miró detenidamente para luego mirar con avidez a los pequeños príncipes. Sonrió e hizo reverencia ante sus soberanos.

- Mi señora, dese prisa. Debemos abandonar España en el más breve plazo. Iremos al aeropuerto de Andalucía y desde allí volaremos hasta Boston. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi señora.-

- ¿Es el fin?-

- Me es terrible decirle esto, pero sí. El Rey ha sido derrotado.-

Lily se tapó la boca para ahogar el gemido de dolor.

- Mi señora, dese prisa. Podemos perder el vuelo-

Lily preparó todo con rapidez junto a Faith. Afuera Peter las esperaba en un oscuro vehículo que conducía el mismo. Al montarse en él, Lily vio que allí ya se encontraba Alan, el pelirrojito y pecoso hijo de Pettigrew que tenía la misma edad de Harry.

- Le pido perdón por el atrevimiento, mi señora. Pero yo también quise salvar a mi familia. Alan es mi único hijo y…-

- Te comprendo, te entiendo demasiado bien, Peter. Desde ahora todos seremos una familia-

Peter rehusó la compañía de los guardias alegando que llamarían la atención. Era mejor hacer creer a todo el mundo que eran solo una familia que regresaba a los Estados Unidos luego de unas vacaciones. Así, Peter, Lily, Faith, Alan, Harry y Victoria partieron solos al aeropuerto donde deberían tomar el avión hacia una tierra libre de la subyugación de Lord Voldemort.

Mientras, en Inglaterra…

- Estás seguro de lo que me dices-

- Sí señor. La familia real está siendo traída a Inglaterra en este instante para ser fusilada por la mañana. Sirius Black le ha rebelado la ubicación de ésta a su señor y éste ha mandado a emboscarlos en España. Ya han sido atrapados ellos y Sir Pettigrew, quien había sido envestido como el guardián. Todos serán asesinados-

- No… no- Remus Lupin se apoyó en el muro para evitar caer de la impresión- Sirius… no puede ser… Sirius no puede ser el traidor-

- Pues así es, señor. Torturé a Montgomery hasta que lo soltó todo.-

- Llévame con él. Tengo que hablar con él-

El capitán corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuartito en donde se encontraba el prisionero. Éste estaba encogido en sí mismo en una litera. Lupin entró como una tromba y le cogió del cabello para gritarle a todo pulmón.

- ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde será llevada la reina y los príncipes?-

- Ya es tarde… no podrás salvarlos-

Lupin Jaló el cabello con todas sus fuerzas y puso una daga en la garganta del hombre.

- Habla o no volverás a ver otra mañana-

- Grimmauld Place… la… la mansión del Marqués...-

- Vamos, Gabriel. Prepara a cinco hombres. Rescataremos a la familia real-

- ¿Le advertiremos de esto al rey?-

- Ya no hay tiempo. Tendremos que actuar nosotros solos-

Remus congregó a su séquito y salió a toda velocidad. Los edificios de Londres retumbaban a consecuencia de los ataques de ambos bandos y el castaño capitán se desesperaba al encontrar uno tras otro los obstáculos que demoraban su rescate.

- Por favor, que pueda llegar a tiempo. Dios… ayúdame- suplicó al altísimo al momento que su carro aumentó la velocidad al encontrar despejada la siguiente calle.


	2. La caída del rey

Hola:

Mis amigos, he aquí el retrasado segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero ya mi cabeza no pudo hacer más.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Yaem (bélica) Gy

P.E. El tema de este capítulo es "Fragment of another world" de Mattia Cupelli.

watch?v=K44Zb6Lt4Hg

_**Capítulo 2: "La caída del rey".**_

¡Venga, Su alteza! ¡Por aquí!-

El humo y las constantes explosiones no le dejaban tiempo para pensar. El patio principal estaba siendo destrozado por completo. Una mano le tomó con fuerza del brazo, le empujaba.

¡Mi esposa! ¡Mis hijos! ¡¿Ya te confirmaron que ellos están seguros?!-

¡Petegrew ya está con ellos, Su alteza! ¡Ahora usted debe salir de aquí lo más pronto posible!-

Una cuadrilla de veinte hombres ya rodeaba al rey por todos sus flancos. A punta de revolver, metralla y granadas se encaminaron al pasillo que llevaba al túnel secreto. Un contingente mucho mayor iba a presentar cruenta batalla para darles el tiempo suficiente de salir del castillo.

James no quería rendirse, no estaba en su naturaleza escapar del peligro. Quería pelear hasta el último momento y si era necesario moriría defendiendo los derechos de su pueblo, pero sus consejeros no pensaban lo mismo. Se resistió a escapar todo lo que pudo, pero fue el Conde de Dumbledore quien terminó convenciéndolo de marcharse.

Es muy loable su afán de luchar hasta el cansancio, pero si usted muere, ¿cree que Lord Voldemort va a tener piedad con su familia? ¿sobretodo con el pequeño príncipe? Él sabe la importancia de la sangre real, sabe que mientras exista un heredero legítimo a la corona, él nunca podrá gobernar a sus anchas. Siempre habrá alguien que luchará en nombre del heredero-

Las paredes retumbaban a sus costados. A veces el polvo caía desde el techo. El jefe de la guardia iluminaba el camino por delante, el último hombre resguardaba la retaguardia. Si todo salía bien, estaría en su aeródromo en una hora y saldría de Inglaterra con rumbo a Los Estados Unidos en donde sabía que sería bienvenido.

Y para cuando él llegara, su amaba Lily y sus pequeños tesoros le estarían esperando.

Luego de un trayecto que parecía interminable debido a la oscuridad, a los estallidos y al sofoco reinante, el grupo llegó a la salida que daba al borde de la torre norte. Al abrir la puerta falsa vieron que por ese sector no había mayores contratiempos.

Corrieron y salieron a los jardines. La lluvia caía verticalmente y las gotas eran visibles cada vez que estallaba un explosivo e iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Por aquí- susurró el guía- nuestros hombres están limpiando el camino-

Lograron llegar a las rejas de la salida, pero allí tuvieron que presentar batalla. Sus compañeros llegaron a darles ayuda y el enfrentamiento bajo la lluvia se hizo dramático.

Las balas parecían también una lluvia. El escolta de la derecha más cercana al rey cayó ante sus ojos con una herida profunda en la garganta. La sangre salió como un chorro generoso, pues la aorta había sido perforada. James intentó taponear la herida con su mano, pero otro de sus guardaespaldas le tiró al suelo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras los demás lanzaban granadas a los enemigos para abrirse paso.

Los destellos de las bombas le permitieron ver como ese hombre moría desangrado.

¡Lancen a la izquierda! ¡Protejan al Rey!- gritaba el jefe de la cuadrilla.

¡William! ¡Levántate! ¡Williams!-

James vio como otro de sus hombres zamarreaba un bulto mojado que manchaba su ropa por el pecho.

El sonido de metralla le erizó el cabello, Extendió la mano y tomó el revólver que yacía en la mano sin vida de su escolta y apuntó a la sombra que originaba el sonido.

Escuchó el alarido de dolor y esa metralla ya no sonó nunca más.

Una granada lanzó cuerpos por el aire. La lluvia se puso más agresiva. Buckingham temblaba desde los cimientos. El socavón producido por la granada se convirtió en un agujero negro misterioso que los invitaba a entrar en él.

La comitiva y los soldados que les protegían se lanzaron en frenética carrera. A su paso las municiones seguían cayendo. Todos disparaban, incluso el rey.

La contienda sumó más adeptos. Soldados de la guardia real y rebeldes de la nobleza gritaban, disparaban y corrían. El trecho que separaba a los hombres del rey y el espacio libre se convirtió en un tiradero de cuerpos y sangre.

Era una masacre.

¡Métase en ese furgón, Su alteza!- gritó el jefe de la guardia.

Otros aliados llegaron y un furgón con tres vehículos de escolta se estacionaron en la berma. Todos corrieron y con gran éxito el Rey James se introdujo al carro.

Tenemos que perderlos. Vamos al aeropuerto- mandó el oficial.

No creerán la treta- dijo el rey- adivinarán que vamos al aeródromo-

No vamos al aeródromo, su alteza-

¿Cómo?-

Un estallido hizo que el furgón saltara. Al volver las llantas a la calle, produjo un fuerte golpe.

Ayyyyy-

James miró a su protector. El Jefe de la guardia tenía una terrible herida en el lado izquierdo del estómago. La sangre manaba a borbotones.

Thomas…-

No se preocupe, su alteza- el hombre hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar- No es nada grave-

¿Cómo que no es grave? Te desangras-

No, ya estoy acostumbrado a estos gajes- Thomas sonrió.

Nos siguen cuatro camionetas- dijo uno de los escoltas que miraba por la ventanilla

Tomemos la curva como lo ensayamos. Y de allí al sur-

La carrera seguía siendo infinita. James se arrancó la manga y, aunque recibió las protestas de su hombre de mayor confianza en ese instante, procedió a presionar la perforación. Los edificios eran meros manchones, dada la velocidad en la que el furgón viajaba. En ese momento estaban más vulnerables que nunca, pues solo eran un puñado de hombres en contra de los que los perseguían.

Estaban incomunicados del ejército que peleaba en ese momento en las calles. James no había tenido noticias de Remus desde hacía tres días. Tampoco había podido comunicarse con Sirius, quien le dejara muy alarmado al lanzarle frases confusas.

Tengo que saber. Solo no me preguntes. ¿confías en mí?-

Del único que había conseguido información era de Peter. Él había obedecido la orden real a cabalidad. Se había marchado junto a su hijito en el mismo instante en que él le rebelara la ubicación exacta de su familia.

Peter los encontraría y los llevaría a lugar seguro.

¡Ahora vamos a la casona!- gritó Thomas. Sudoroso a causa de su sangrado.

Entraron en una avenida ancha, luego se movieron a la izquierda y sorpresivamente se abrió un portón de acero. Los tres vehículos entraron raudos y el portón se cerró.

El estruendo de un choque les sobresaltó los corazones.

¡A las camionetas!-

El chofer detuvo bruscamente el furgón. El Rey fue sacado sin ningún miramiento. Thomas fue cargado casi como un bulto.

El escuadrón corrió empuñando sus metralletas. Afuera, los incesantes golpes indicaban que el enemigo intentaba derribar los portones. Muy pronto una lluvia de granadas cayó por todas partes.

Las camionetas estaban a quinientos metros de distancia. El peso del jefe de la guardia hacía que el paso se hiciera lento. El Rey, en medio del fuego cruzado, se quitó la protección y sin escuchar los reclamos de Thomas, ayudó a cargarlo. Los hombres de la retaguardia disparaban a diestra y siniestra a las figuras que saltaban, pero las puertas de acero cedían. Cedían.

Casi se tiraron dentro de los vehículos. Estos partieron en el acto. Algunos de los perseguidores, tuvieron la ocurrencia de ponerse en frente de la marcha y disparar a los parabrisas. Los que no fueron acribillados, fueron aplastados por las gruesas ruedas. Pero también dejaron bajas. El chofer de una de las camionetas cayó inerte en el asiento con un certero disparo en un ojo. El copiloto tuvo que hacer la maniobra para recuperar el control de la máquina.

James volvió a cubrir la herida, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la presión en medio del vaivén. Unas veces la fuerza centrífuga le tiraba a la izquierda, otras a la derecha.

Pasaron por túnel y la camioneta dio un giro brusco. Sorpresivamente se abrió un pasadizo en el muro de piedra y los vehículos entraron. El camino desde allí fue arduo y oscuro. No hubo pausa. La tensión asfixiante abrumaba a todos. El rey piraba hacia atrás pero por el momento no había perseguidores.

No conocía este pasadizo-

Hay mucho que por su propia seguridad no conoce, su alteza- dijo Thomas.

La lluvia volvió a recibirles en la salida. Las camionetas volaron por la caletera y se introdujeron por la autopista. Se habían librado de sus captores. Iban seguros a la pequeña pista aérea que también le era desconocida al rey.

La caravana se detuvo a pocos metros del pequeño avión que esperaba con los motores encendidos. James II miró a su jefe de guardia. Thomas sudaba frío. Estaba en shock.

¡Thomas! ¡Ayuda! ¡necesito ayuda!-

Suba a su avión- susurró el herido.

Tú vendrás conmigo, tenemos que buscarte un médico-

Ya no hay tiempo- susurró otra vez el hombre- Usted debe marchar…-

La convulsión hizo presa del hombre. James siguió gritando por ayuda, pero nadie podía hacer algo. La herida había sido certera y el sangrado demasiado abundante.

Resiste, por favor, resiste- suplicó el rey, manchadas las manos de sangre, presionando para impedir que las pocas gotas que quedaban en el cuerpo casi inerte se escaparan.

Alteza, debemos continuar. No podemos detenernos- le dijo el hombre que estaba a su derecha, quien ahora estaba pasando a ser el líder del escuadrón.

¡Thomas! Tenemos que llevarlo-

Ya nada podemos hacer por él, señor-

El jefe de la guardia quedaba ahora inmóvil, James le movió, le tironeó desesperadamente, pero solo carne muerta estaba ahora en sus manos.

¡Alteza! ¡Tenemos que partir ya!-

Maldita guerra- jadeó el rey- maldito Voldemort-

Con la ropa ensangrentada, tirado de los brazos para sacarlo del vehículo, James II era casi llevado en andas hasta el avión. Protegidos por la retaguardia, todo el escuadrón llevó a la aeronave y subieron raudos para poder al fin volar a América.

James miró a lontananza, lejos se veían los fulgores de la dolorosa guerra civil que se había derramado en su amada tierra. Respiró hondo apoyando el mentón en el pecho manchado de sangre. ¿Cómo fue que todo esto llegara tan lejos?

Todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos. El mundo que su padre le dejara se estaba desmoronando. Ya no había belleza ni felicidad. Todo era sangre, pólvora y muerte. Ahora se cernía un abismo de caos en donde antes todo era paz. Lo que caía junto con la lluvia eran fragmentos de otro mundo.

Una alteración le despertó de su desazón. Los guardias se movilizaban. Alguien más corría ahora hasta el avión.

¡Su Alteza! ¡Su Alteza!-

Los guardias le apuntaron en el acto, pero el hombre seguía corriendo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el monarca.

El nuevo jefe de la guardia miró por la ventana. Abrió los ojos de asombro y corrió hasta la puertezuela para bajar. James se inquietó y trató de reconocer al recién llegado. Pero la lluvia le impedía tener una buena visión.

Al final, escuchó el sonido de carrera y vio que entraban por el umbral dos hombres.

Su alteza, tenemos malas noticias-

¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?-

La reina, los príncipes- jadeaba el desconocido.

James se puso pálido.

Su alteza, Este es uno de los hombres de confianza del Duque Dumbledore. Nos acaba de informar que la familia real ha caído en una trampa. Están en Grimmauld Place-

¿Grimmauld Palace? No… no entiendo… ellos volaban hacia Estados Unidos…-

Sirius Black lo ha traicionado, su Alteza- dijo el recién llegado en frases muy rápidas- Tenemos un infiltrado en las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort y él ha mandado un mensaje urgente al duque. Ha preparado la huida por el lado oeste de la mansión. Pero es menester ir ahora mismo. Ya no nos queda tiempo. Lo único que aun mantiene vivos a los suyos es que usted aun no se ha entregado al Lord.

Un golpe seco le dio en la boca del estómago. Cayó sentado en uno de los asientos del avión. El nuevo jefe de guardia cerró los ojos de impotencia.

Mi esposa… mis niños-

El duque ha preparado un operativo de rescate. Todo en el más completo sigilo. Pero se necesita una distracción-

El rey miró atentamente a su informante.

El infiltrado ha pedido que usted se entregue. Así Voldemort desviará su atención y él podrá sacarlos-

Su alteza- dijo el jefe de la guardia- usted sabe que esto es una trampa-

Soy su única salvación…-

Su alteza…-

Vamos a Grimmauld Palace, si alguien ha de morir esta noche, he de ser yo y no ellos-

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mandar un batallón al lugar. Usted debe ponerse sobre resguardo…-

¡Son mi familia! ¡No voy a esconderme mientras a ellos los matan!-

Si usted va, los van a matar a todos, señor-

Yo me entregaré y ustedes les salvarán. Rescátenlos y métanlos en un avión a América. Les haré ganar todo el tiempo que sea posible-

Señor…-

¡Aun soy el rey de Reino Unido y exijo que se me obedezca!-

Abrazaba a sus dos pequeños. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los captores la vigilaban, apuntando sus armas contra ella y sus hijos.

Victoria lloraba por el dolor de ser aprisionada contra el pecho materno. Harry, con lagrimitas en sus mejillas, miraba a todos con ojitos muy asustados. A un lado de ellos, Sir Pettigrew también abrazaba a su hijo que estaba tan asustado como el príncipe heredero.

¡Calla a esa mocosa!- le gritó uno de los hombres-

¡No le hable así a la reina!- le gruño el sir.

Reina- rió el aludido- es solo una puta plebeya. Es lo que ha sido estos años. Cuando tengamos en nuestras manos a James II, su reinado de Hetaira se habrá terminado-

Pues, aun mi reinado continúa, insolente. Y no voy a permitir que me insultes ni a mí ni a mis hijos. ¡Ellos son el futuro de Inglaterra, les debes obediencia y sumisión!-

A pesar de estar en desventaja, Lily no se iba a dejar humillar.

El custodio se levantó de su asiento y sin mediar en su fuerza le agarró del cuello, hasta levantarla, haciendo que del tirón soltara a los niños que cayeron al suelo. Harry, aun en su niñez más inocente, gateó hasta su hermanita y la abrazó con protección. Victoria agudizó su llanto.

¡A mí no me vas a decir que hacer, Perra! ¡Calla a la mocosa o la callo a golpes!-

El tipo lanzó a la reina contra un muro con toda su fuerza. Lily se azotó, golpeándose la cabeza, la sangre empezó a salir. Ella, intentando acallar su propio llanto, se arrastró en dirección a los niños. Harry, empujando a Victoria, también se arrastró, hasta que los tres se encontraron en un angustioso abrazo.

¡Calla a la pequeña perra ahora!-

Vicky, mi vida- sollozaba la reina- silencio, bebé.-

Harry empezó a hacer pucheros, sus ojitos se inundaban. Un gemidito escapó de su garganta.

No, mi pequeño- dijo la madre- no llores… debes ser fuerte. Necesito que seas fuerte. Tienes que proteger a tu hermanita-

Mami… ¿Dónde está papi?- dijo el niño intentando tragarse el llanto.

Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros- interrumpió otro de los captores- pero él ya sabe que ustedes están aquí. Veremos que tanto los ama-

Luego de ser bajados del avión que los traía desde España, los secuestrados, fueron llevados a toda velocidad a la antiguo castillo de los Black. Lily seguía abrazando a sus hijos intentando darles toda la paz que podía. La herida en la cabeza seguía sangrando. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Solo deseaba encontrar la manera de salvar a sus pequeños. Sabía que ella moriría esa noche, pero lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para librar de ese destino a Harry y a Victoria antes de caer.

Sir Pettigrew se mantenía alejado, en silencio. Su hijo acurrucado en su pecho.

Entraron a uno de los grandes salones. Allí, sentado en un mullido sillón, estaba el líder de la rebelión. Harry, gracias a su imaginario infantil, dimensionó a la figura que ahora se levantaba, como un monstruo muy alto, de piel pálida y ojos enrojecidos.

Le pareció como si fuera una serpiente.

Oh, su alteza, le esperábamos con ansias- dijo el hombre con voz estremecedora. – pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sangra la reina?-

El Lord paseó la mirada en los guardianes de los recién llegados.

Uno de su matones me lanzó contra un muro- gruño Lily levantando el mentón con orgullo- me trató de ramera ya mis hijos de bastardos-

Oh, ¿puedo saber quien ha sido?- dijo Voldemort en suave tono y media sonrisa en los labios.

Yo, mi señor.- dijo el agresor- la estúpida no hacía callar a su cría-

Lord Voldemort, movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Se acercó al guardián y le palmeó el hombro. Luego, con una rapidez que sorprendió a todos, le dio un certero mazazo en la nuca con el báculo que llevaba en la mano derecha. El hombre cayó haciendo convulsiones. La boca se le llenó de sangre.

¡Qué insulto más horrendo! ¡Exijo que respeten a la reina de Inglaterra! No quiero que le toquen ni uno solo de sus cabellos. Ni a ella ni a los príncipes, ¡Entendido!-.

Sí, Mi Lord- dijeron los otros hombres, aterrados.

Mil perdones, su alteza- cambió otra vez el tono de su voz- estos hombres no tienen la costumbre ni el tacto de tratar con la realeza. Llamaré a la servidumbre para que la cure y la atienda junto a sus hijos. No está en mí hacerle daño, solo quiero concertar una asamblea con el rey y solucionar los asuntos de estado-

Sí solo quiere una asamblea, ¿por qué nos tomó prisioneros?- intervino la reina con firmeza en la voz.

¿Prisioneros? No, no, no. Son mis huéspedes. Mis invitados. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que usted y su marido han estado separado. Que mayor alegría para mí que reunir a la familia real en mi casa.

Esta… no es su casa- dijo Lily. No quería que nadie la viera amedrentada.

Lo es desde hace un tiempo. Gentileza de la encantadora Lady Lestrange.

La llegada de un hombre interrumpió el encuentro. Luego de enviar a la familia real y a Sir Pettigrew a sus habitaciones provisorias. El líder de la nobleza le recibió.

¿Qué noticias me traes?-

Todo el perímetro está cubierto, mi lord.

¿No hay indicios de que nuestros huéspedes fueron seguidos hasta aquí?

En absoluto.

¿Dónde está Severus?-

En los lindes de la fortaleza, mi señor. Con la tropa-

Quiero que venga. Quiero que custodie personalmente a la reina y a sus hijos. Solo en él confío algo tan valioso-

En los muros de la inmensa propiedad de Grimmauld Palace, Severus Snape aguardaba en la guardia. Estaba taciturno. Su silencio era agresivo. Cada cuanto miraba hacia la gran casona a lo lejos. El corazón lo tenía convertido en un león enjaulado que rugía sin parar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una nota le llegara. El semblante se le puso níveo. Montó en una de las camionetas y se dirigió a la mansión.

Sus pasos pesados y sonoros se escuchaban fuertes en la loza. Al llegar ante el amo, luego de una reverencia, le miró con distancia, pero con obediencia.

Me mandó llamar, mi Lord-

Bueno, la nota que te envié creo que era concisa. Quiero que seas el guardia personal de la reina.-

Como usted ordene- se giró para marcharse cuando el amo le volvió a hablar.

¿Ya le mandaste la nota a Dumbledore?

Sí, mi lord

¿Y crees que él ya haya informado al rey?

A esta hora el rey ya debe saberlo todo, señor.

Perfecto. Esperaremos que James II venga por su propio pie a la muerte. Puedes marcharte-

A su orden, mi lord

Algo más-

Snape se giró y le miró a los ojos.

Una vez que James haya pisado este lugar, quiero que mates a la mujer y me traigas a los niños. Quiero matarlos yo mismo en presencia del rey-

Señor, su verdadera amenaza en el rey y los príncipes, ¿para qué quiere matarla a ella?-

Es la reina, Severus-

Solo es la consorte. El poder radica en James II y en los príncipes. La verdad es que más en el príncipe Harry que en su hermana. La reina no tiene porqué morir-

¿Por qué quieres salvarla, Severus? ¿La quieres como botín de guerra?-

Snape guardó silencio.

No pudieron hablar más. Una fuerte estridencia se oyó en los lindes.

Pero, ¿qué demonios?- dijo el líder-

¡Señor!- dijo uno de los soldados de la rebelión llegando a todo trote- El Capitán Lupin y un escuadrón ha bombardeado el ala oeste de la propiedad y vienen a toda máquina-

¿Lupin?- Voldemort meditó a gran velocidad- El soldadito de plomo ha venido a rescatar a la bailarina. Vaya, vaya.

Debemos salir de aquí, mi señor- intervino Severus- el palacio no reúne las condiciones para resistir un ataque-

Tienes razón, Severus. Dejaremos que nuestros hombres resistan mientras nos marchamos. Ve por la familia real y reúnete conmigo en la ciudadela en una hora. Mata a Lupin, es la única forma en que podrás detenerle en su objetivo de salvar a su amada. Si al final las cosas salen como las quiero, puede que acepte que te quedes con la mujer-

Snape no esperó una nueva orden. Voló por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que ocupaba la familia real.

Remus Lupin y sus compañeros dieron dura batalla. Gracias a sus comunicaciones, otro escuadrón se les unió. Todo era gritos y metralla. Pero las fuerzas que comandaba el castaño oficial, avanzaban.

El castillo resonó. Los hombres de Voldemort se ubicaron en todos los ángulos de la propiedad. Lily golpeaba a Severus en la espalda, cuando este tomó de un vuelo a los dos niños. Pettigrew se escondía en una esquina con su hijo, sin intervenir en absoluto en defensa de la familia real.

La batalla se tornaba cada vez más cruenta.

¡No! ¡Severus, te lo ruego! ¡no te lleves a mis hijos!-

Snape no le respondió a la reina.

La acometida de Lupin y sus hombres estaba saliendo demasiado exitosa para que fuera cierta. Pronto estaban en el hall central de palacio y corrían por todos lados en busca de los secuestrados.

Snape atosigó a Pettigrew para que le ayudase con los niños, mientras él trataba de contener la fuerza asombrosa de la madre por salvarlos. El Sir no dijo nada, solo tomó a la pequeña Victoria en brazos y a su propio hijo con la mano libre. Snape aferró con dureza la manito de Harry y levantaba por la cintura a Lily.

Los gritos de Lily se escuchaban en los pasillos. Pronto Snape y Pettigrew corrían hacia las salidas. En un esfuerzo por correr más rápido, Severus tiró del bracito del niño y le impulsó hasta tomarlo también de la cintura.

¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta a mis hijos!-

Cállate. No seas tonta, Lily- dijo en un gruñido el hombre de oscura estampa y negros cabellos.

Estaban ya en la parte trasera de Grimmauld Palace. Adentro, el caos arreciaba. Los dos hombres ganaban distancia cargando la preciada mercancía.

Remus Lupin buscaba por todos lados. Derribó puertas, destruyó muros. De pronto miró por una ventana y vio las siluetas bajo la lluvia.

¡Afuera! ¡Están afuera!-

De todos los hombres de su escuadrón. Era él quien más corría. Debía rescatar a la reina y a los príncipes. Tenía que hacerlo. Por amistad, por lealtad, por amor.

Amor, lealtad y amistad a James, quien a pesar de ser el soberano, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Cariño profundo por los niños, a los cuales había visto nacer. Un amor de tío protector.

Lealtad, amistad, pero por sobre todo amor por la reina. Desde que la conociera, había caído rendido a su belleza y carisma. La había amado siempre en secreto, aceptando con digna resignación que su compañera de academia se hubiera enamorado del entonces príncipe heredero. Gracias a él se habían conocido, él mismo había enseñado a su mejor amigo su tesoro más preciado. Se había sentido herido cuando comprendió que ellos se amaban, pero no sentía ni rabia ni rencor. Solo un amor puro, noble y desinteresado. Capaz de todo.

Ahora, en nombre de ese amor, corría por los jardines de Grimmauld Palace en pos de salvar a su amada y a los pequeños que adoraba casi como a hijos.

Severus corría. Apretaba fuerte la cintura de la reina. Sentía el dulce perfume y el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no podía disfrutar de ello. Tenía que cumplir su objetivo. Y era difícil con tantas balas surcando el aire, con ella luchando por librarse de su agarre. Con el bastardo piñiscándole el brazo.

Al cortar por un recodo…

Bien, bien hecho, Severus. Has cumplido mi encargo-

El aludido derrapó y casi cae con su carga. Petigrew se detuvo en seco y miraba a todos con ojos muy abiertos.

Dame a los niños-

¡No! ¡No, por favor!- lloró la madre.

Snape miró hacia todos lados.

Los niños, Severus-

Una granada explotó a poca distancia, por el oeste. El sonido de carreras no tardó en llegar. Lord Voldemort miró con extrañeza hacia atrás.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién viene?-

Es otro grupo, Mi Lord. Parece que han tomado los lindes del oeste- dijo uno de sus hombres.

¿Cómo adivinarían que vendrías por este lado, Severus?-

No lo sé… mi lord- jadeó el aludido- He actuado sin pensar, solo obedeciendo sus órdenes.-

Dame a los niños ahora mismo. Escaparemos de inmediato por el norte-

¡No! ¡Lléveme a mí! ¡A mis niños no!-

La tropa que perseguía al grupo estaba a pocos pasos. Remus Lupin dio un grito y se lanzó a la carga en oleada vertiginosa.

Estamos rodeados- dijo Sir pettigrew, dejando a Victoria en el suelo y abrazando a su hijo-

No, no somos nosotros los rodeados- sonrió Lord Voldemort.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la tropa comandada por Remus Lupin estaba siendo rodeada. Se les había permitido avanzar intencionalmente. Pero el líder ahora trataba de solventar la sorpresiva acometida desde el oeste. Mas, la suerte de Lupin y compañía estaba echada.

Remus solo logró acercarse a treinta metros, entonces las fuerzas escondidas del enemigo cayeron sobre su escuadrón y comenzó una matanza sin piedad.

Los niños, Severus. Tenemos que irnos antes que los otros lleguen-

Severus Snape apretó con más fuerza a los que llevaba en los brazos. Victoria lloraba sentada en la mojada hierba. Harry se retorcía y de pronto dio una certera mordida que hizo que Snape lo soltara.

El niño corrió intentando esquivar a los que querían atraparle. Pero fue cuando llegó hasta su hermanita que le dieron caza.

Bien, tráiganlos. Marchémonos ya. Snape, mata a Lupin como te lo he ordenado y cuida mi retirada-

Severus entonces sacó el revólver que tenía en el cinto, aun con Lily en su brazo que no paraba de llorar y retorcerse. Se giró en sus talones y apuntó buscando el objetivo.

Remus Lupin llegaba en ese instante.

Lord Voldemort ya partía con su captura, cuando una bala casi le rozó la oreja. Se giró, Remus Lupin empuñaba un revolver. Snape también.

La guardia personal del Lord se apresuró a atacar a la diezmada tropa del rey. Remus y Severus forcejeaban en el césped. Lily corría en medio de las balas en un desesperado intento por alcanzar a sus pequeños.

¡Lily!-

Lord Voldemort se detuvo en seco al reconocer esa voz. Sonrió y se volteó para enfrentar al dueño de esta.

¡Alto, en nombre del rey!- se oyó un grito.

Peter Pettigrew gateaba junto a su hijo. Estaba tratando de escapar metiéndose entre los arbustos.

Un pequeño grupo, liderado por el rey, intervino en la batalla. La metralla, las granadas llovían. Lily al fin alcanzaba al hombre que llevaba a sus niños. Pero alguien le tiró de los cabellos y le apuntó a la sien.

Alto, Su alteza. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar-

James II intentó acercarse, pero su guardia personal se lo impedía. Le tenían sujeto de los brazos.

¡Lily! ¡No! ¡me tienes aquí, Riddle! ¡Deja en libertad a mi familia!-

El fragor de la batalla se detuvo. Todos miraban la escena con el corazón en la mano.

No vuelva a llamarme de ese modo, su alteza.- Gruñó el Lord- Entréguese ahora mismo. Usted no es digno del sagrado trono de Inglaterra-

Lo haré. Pero deje a mi familia libre-

James II se acercó, zafándose de su protección. Pero al poco andar, la batalla recomenzó. Las fuerzas escondidas de Voldemort atacaron al séquito del rey por la espalda y las que rodeaban a Lupin también. Remus cayó herido. Snape corrió hacia Lord Voldemort.

James estaba desarmado.

Oh. Como lo lamento. Se ha quedado sin protección su alteza.

Deje a mi familia en libertad-

Mi Lord, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar. Puede venir otro escuadrón al rescate-

¿Quieres mucho a la plebeya y a los mocosos?- Voldemort apretó el cañón del arma en la sien de Lily. James se desesperó- ¿cómo es que mezclaste tu sangre pura con la de una asquerosa mujerzuela?

¡Basta. Déjelos!-

Mi Lord…-

¡Calla, Severus!

No les haga daño-

¿Rogarías de rodillas por ellos?

Mientras los adultos hablaban y Victoria lloriqueaba, colgada del brazo de su captor, el pequeño Harry vio el brillo del metal. Sin que le vieran, tomó en sus manitos el arma.

James II, rey de los cuatro estados del reino unido, descendiente de un linaje antiquísimo de alta realeza, se arrodilló en el mojado césped, bajo la lluvia. Agachó la cabeza y habló con voz en cuello.

Se lo ruego. Se lo suplico. No lastime a mi familia.-

Qué vergüenza me das. Rogando por la vida de una impura y la de sus cachorros. Me da asco. Pero ya sabré yo qué hacer con el resultado de tus revolcones con ésta reina de plebeyos.- Lord Voldemort sacó el seguro del arma-

Mi Lord- dijo Snape de prisa. Remus Lupin gateaba en el lodo intentando no ser visto- Ya tiene a su merced al hombre que necesitaba-

Él aun no ha abdicado-

Lo haré- suplicó el soberano- firmaré todo lo que me ponga en frente y hasta le pondré la corona a usted, pero no dañe a mi familia-

Voldemort sonrió. Lanzó a Lily en los brazos de Snape y apuntó el arma al rostro de James.

Mientras vivas, tus seguidores no me dejarían reinar. Yo no aceptaré oposición alguna. Y no permitiré tu gobierno en el exilio. Solo hay una cosa que hacer. Solo una. Sacar de en medio a todos los herederos.

¡No!-

Remus Lupin gritó a todo pulmón en el momento en que Lord Voldemort apretó el gatillo. Lily lanzó un alarido e intentó correr hacia su esposo, pero Severus la aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Remus disparó pero al estar herido no tuvo una buena puntería.

La bala dio de lleno en la frente de James II. Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

¡Maldito! No, no, no-

Lily lloraba desgarradoramente, forcejeando con Snape. Remus se defendía con solo un puñado de compañeros mientras eran arrasados. Pettigrew estaba paralizado, mirando la escena.

Severus, deja a la mujer con otro y ve a matar a Lupin. Yo me encargaré de eliminar a los pequeños-

¡No, por favor! ¡A mi hijos no! Deje que me los lleve y le juro que jamás volveremos-

Lily había renunciado a luchar. Al soltarla Snape, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, para luego gatear y ponerse en el camino de Voldemort.

No lo haga, se lo suplico. Son solo unos bebés- lloriqueaba

Sal del camino y te dejaré vivir. Tú no me interesas-

Ven, Lily. Ven- la llamaba Snape.

Remus luchaba. Su sangre dejaba rastros en el suelo mojado. Sushombres, agotados, hacían un esfuerzo imposible por mantenerse con vida.

Sal del camino, plebeya-

No, nunca-

Snape trató de intervenir, pero Remus ya le había alcanzado. Otra vez caían los dos al lodo en un forcejeo.

Voldemort Tomó su báculo y le golpeó a Lily en el rostro sacándola en ese mismo movimiento del camino. Los hombres que los rodeaban soltaron a los niños y los dejaron a merced de su líder.

A ver, por cuál de los dos comienzo-

Harry, abrazó a su hermanita y enfrentó a su asesino.

Un nuevo estallido, el griterío estruendoso. La carrera desde Gimmaul Palace. Un nuevo grupo de hombres que venían desde el oeste. El duque de Dumbledore los lideraba.

Lord Voldemort ya no tenía más tiempo, tomó en vilo a ambos niños y dejó a todos los demás en cruenta batalla. Solo Lily salió corriendo detrás de ellos, esquivando las balas y los cuerpos en lucha en medio de la lluvia. Severus intentó seguirles, pero Remus le noqueó de un solo golpe.

Sir Pettigrew había desaparecido llevándose a su hijo.

Las nuevas fuerzas liberaron a los sobrevivientes del destino fatal, pero antes perdieron tiempo demasiado valioso.

De la reina y los príncipes ya nadie sabía nada.

Tenemos que ir al bosque- dijo Lupin- hacia allá fueron-

Y sí, Voldemort se internaba en el bosque con los niños. Más atrás, herida en un hombro, Lily exigía a su cuerpo en pos de no perder de vista a sus pequeños.

En un claro, aun escuchando el estruendo de la batalla. Lord Voldemort tiró a ambos niños al suelo para luego sacar su arma.

Ustedes dos son mi último obstáculo. Pero ya no vivirán más de quince minutos.

Alzó el revólver y sonrió al ver que Harry acurrucaba a Victoria en su pequeño pecho. El niño, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y cuando empezaba a levantar su manito…

Una piedra cayó sobre la espalda del asesino, este perdía el equilibrio, Lily se lanzaba sobre él, Harry empuñaba un arma…

Cuando Remus Lupin, sangrando, llegó junto a sus compañeros a los lindes del bosque, escuchó dos disparos.

Dos disparos que le helaron la sangre.

Mientras, Lady Bellatrix Lesgrange y un pelotón muy superior al grupo que intentaba salvar a los niños, les pisaban a todos los talones.


	3. Reminicencias

Hola:

Antes de los que creían he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Ando en una racha de inspiración y quería subir todo lo que mi cabecita de manicomio inventó.

Les advierto que este no es un capítulo fácil. Sé que algunos quedarán un poco alarmados.

Un abrazo y un beso a todo

Yaem (turbia) Gy

P.E. La canción que les dejo no solo me inspiró a escribir el capítulo, sino que también le dio nombre. Se llama Reminicence y es de Mattia Cupelli.

watch?v=H8wwPFPTQH0

_**Capítulo 3: "Reminicencias".**_

"_¡No! ¡A mis hijos no!_

_Dos estallidos. El sonido agudo del trueno en los dedos. El maldito sonido del horror._

_Harry…Victoria…_

_¿Mami? ¡¿Mami?! ¡Mamiiiiiiiii!_

_Hazlo, No seas cobarde ¡Dispara!"_

Abrió los ojos. Estaba bañado en sudor. El nudo en la garganta le estaba ahogando, las lágrimas le cegaban.

Lentamente, pues sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, el hombre se sentó en la cama. Aspiró aire y se frotó los ojos, queriendo con ello eliminar todas esas imágenes fantasmagóricas que se aparecían en sus sueños y que le atormentaban.

Siempre las mismas escenas borrosas. Siempre las mismas voces. Siempre él con un arma en la mano.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Una parte de él quería recordar de una vez lo que había pasado, pero la otra quería que esas pesadillas se esfumaran. Ya eran muchos años soñando algo que ya ni siquiera sabía si en verdad había sucedido o solo era la consecuencia de las historias que había escuchado desde niño.

Lo único que no olvidaba… era que llovía, que la sangre se mezclaba con el agua… que el acero de los revólveres era gélido.

Ya no podría conciliar el sueño otra vez. Su espíritu estaba angustiado y solo rodaría en la cama hasta la mañana. Lo mejor era levantarse y beber un café muy negro.

Negro como sus tormentos.

Se puso la bata y corrió la pesada cortina para mirar al horizonte. Debían ser las tres o cuatro de la mañana, pues el cielo estaba cerrado.

Sus pasos lo llevaron por los amplios pasillos de la casona. Detrás, casi intentando camuflarse con las paredes, el guardia le seguía. Sintió pena por el hombre, se veía que estaba muy cansado.

Gustav, no es necesario que me acompañes. Solo voy a la cocina por un poco de café-

A mí me gustaría también un café, su alteza-

Sonrió. Sentía extraño que le llamaran así.

Está bien, tomaremos un agradable café de cuatro de la mañana. Pero después te vas a la cama. No me sirve un guardaespaldas que se duerma en el trabajo-

Llegaron a la extensa sala de cocina. El espacio era más grande que el departamento que él compartiera con su mentor en Estados Unidos en su infancia. Todo en Inglaterra era demasiado grande para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Esa inmensidad le hacía sentir pequeño, vacío, solitario.

Una de las doncellas, que de seguro había sentido el movimiento en la casa, llegó presurosa a atender a los recién llegados. Hizo una contorsionada reverencia y preguntó que deseaban, pero él movió la cabeza negativamente.

Nada, Felitza. Ve a dormir, no te preocupes por nosotros-

Pero, su alteza, es mi deber atenderlo-

Y te lo agradezco, pero es de madrugada y mereces descansar. Gustav y yo solo hemos venido por un café-

Café, claro. De inmediato, su majestad.-

La muchacha giró en sus talones y pronta fue a preparar el brebaje, pero una mano la detuvo antes de comenzar la faena.

No, Felitza. Yo también sé hacer café y me queda bastante bien.-

Pero…-

Ve a dormir. Es una orden-

La chica miró al guardaespaldas, como buscando en él un apoyo, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Vencida, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó ligera de pies.

Espero que no me haya malinterpretado- dijo su majestad- no es que no me guste el café que Felitza hace, solo que aun me siento extraño que otros me hagan cosas que yo puedo hacer perfectamente solo-

Lo comprendo, su alteza, pero debe entender que el trabajo de la chica es exactamente lo que usted ya sabe hacer para sí-

La cafetera humeaba, cuando Gustav quiso servir el contenido en las pulcras tazas, fue detenido. Otras manos se encargaron de la tarea.

No necesita servir mi taza, alteza-

Oh, vamos. Dejemos los protocolos y los "alteza" para la mañana. En este momento solo somos dos hombres que no pueden dormir y que desean un buen café- entregó la taza a su alarmado guardaespaldas- aunque la razón de que uno no duerma es culpa del otro-

Sintió que algo de su espíritu se tranquilizaba al beber el amargo brebaje. Le gustaba el café negro y sin azúcar, pues le rescataba de los fantasmas de su inconsciencia, trasladándolo otra vez al mundo de los vivos.

Pues cargaba su alma con muchos muertos.

No podrá dormirse otra vez con un café tan fuerte, su majestad-

Harry… a esta hora de la noche prefiero que me llames Harry-

Si el jefe de la guardia me pilla llamándolo por su nombre de pila…-

Pues, yo le diría que te lo he ordenado. No podrá rebatirme eso-

Luego del café, ambos hombres vagaron otra vez por la propiedad. Por el camino, otros guardias saludaron al heredero con parsimonia. Al llegar al salón privado de la familia real, Harry pidió a Gustav que se fuera a dormir. Que él estaría bien allí encerrado hasta el amanecer, que leería un libro o vería televisión en el cuartito adjunto.

Gustav ni pudo reclamar. Era inútil hacer que el próximo rey de Reino Unido acatara las normas de seguridad.

Al verse solo, pasó las vista por la rica decoración del salón. Aunque esta era una "modesta" casa de campo, estaba adornada como un palacio. Eres pues, una de las muchas propiedades recuperadas luego de la larga y funesta guerra civil que sufrió el abnegado pueblo inglés. Una guerra que él nunca había podido pelear, pues había sido arrancado de los brazos de la muerte y criado lejos, en total seguridad, mientras otros peleaban su derecho a gobernarles.

De toda su familia… él único que había logrado sobrevivir.

Solo hacía seis meses que había regresado de América. Y aun faltaban dos meses para que los estatutos y la proclama real fueran firmados y con ello, él se convirtiera en Harry IX de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Pero sentía que le faltaba mucho para ser el rey que todos esperaban de él.

Se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones. Demasiado confortable para su gusto. Volvió a mirar el lugar. No recordaba ese salón. Apenas si recordaba la fachada de la casona.

Apenas si recordaba algo de su vida pasada.

Cerró los ojos, intentó hacer memoria de los días en que su familia disfrutaba de lo asuetos en ese prado de la campiña inglesa. Trató de recordar cuál era la melodía que su madre cantaba cuando les arrullaba a él y a su pequeña hermana. Trató de recordar los paseos a caballo con su padre, sentado en la grupa del animal y sintiendo la mano firme de su progenitor, que le protegía con denuedo de cualquier caída. Trató de recordar los dulces y pasteles que comía a manos llenas, los postres, las frutas. Intentó recordar los momentos íntimos en los cuales solo eran ellos cuatro, instalados en el mismo sofá, abrazados, acurrucados, recibiendo en calor del hogar.

Recordar la voz de su madre, la de su padre, los balbuceos de su hermana. Recordar sus rostros… sus aromas.

Suspiró, abrió los ojos y se quedó pegado a las llamas de la chimenea. No podía ya recordar las voces de sus padres, tampoco sus aromas. Y si no fuera por las fotografías que había de ellos, tampoco ya podría recordar sus rostros.

Solo el sonido de una voz de mujer resonaba en su cabeza en las pesadillas.

Los había perdido. Había quedado solo en el mundo en una sola noche. Ya no tenía más familia, ni siquiera indirecta que el supiera. Solo unos primos lejanos de su padre a los cuales parecía no haberles importado.

Y solo tenía cinco años cuando toda esa tragedia aconteció.

Si hasta a su nani Faith había sido asesinada.

Desde entonces, otro montón de imágenes confusas y aterradoras le perseguían. De pronto estaba en los brazos de alguien, quien corría con él en medio de la noche de tormenta. Luego, un mar de amnesia lo empujaba a otro recuerdo vago, en una avioneta, sin saber a dónde iba. Y después, vacío tras vacío entre imágenes borrosas de una existencia desquiciada.

No supo cuando llegó a Los Estados unidos. Tampoco cómo vivió el primer año allí. Solo recordaba que se movía contantemente. Que siempre tenía que esconderse. Con el tiempo, luego del amparo político que consiguieran para él, el gobierno americano le había proporcionado a él, a su tutor y a su querido guardaespaldas, la protección y las identidades falsas para poder tomar una vida "aparentemente normal".

De pronto ya no se llamaba Harry, le llamaban Dan y ya no era príncipe. Le habían matriculado en un colegio común, sin nada de reglas educativas que tuvieran que ver con su confuso pasado. Había conocido chicos y chicas que nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer si su vida no hubiese dado un giro de 180 grados. Caminó por las calles como un chico cualquiera, jugó, peleó, cantó, corrió como todos los demás.

Amó a su primera novia, Cho Chang, una chica japoamericana, sin las restricciones de palacio ni formalismos reales.

Su tutor se encargó de que su vida fuera lo más tranquila, normal y feliz que pudiera.

Su guardaespaldas, más que eso era su amigo in condicional, cómplice de sus travesuras y fracasado ente severo, pues sucumbía ante él.

Pero aunque él era feliz, el infierno de las reminiscencias nunca lo dejó en paz.

Y cuando todo parecía quedarse así, apareció el conde.

Se le contó de nuevo toda su antigua historia, se le informó en qué situación había quedado su país luego de su partida y que una guerra se peleaba en su nombre. Le dijeron que los rebeldes habían perdido terreno a través de los años y que el pueblo mismo, el súbdito común estaba de su parte.

El pueblo no olvidaba a su reina caída. No olvidaba a la hija de plebeyos que había llegado a ser su soberana. Y en nombre de ella, ellos restituirían en el poder a su heredero.

Él se había sentido conmovido, pero a la vez, acorralado. Él en ese instante era otra persona, con otras costumbres, con otros anhelos. Ya no era el príncipe Harry, era Dan, el chico que podía caminar por la calle y convivir con las demás personas. Él no tenía conocimiento más profundo de su país de origen, que los que su tutor le inculcara o lo que había aprendido en la escuela. Y a pesar que su tutor sembrara en su pecho el amor por Inglaterra, por sus costumbres y su legado, se sentía ajeno.

El conde tuvo que enseñarle a amar a su pueblo.

Entonces, su pequeño departamento ya no dio abasto para todo lo que ahora necesitaba. Debieron mudarse a una pequeña mansión, en dónde sus maestros le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber para ser rey. Artes, Letras, Diplomacia, Leyes, Música, Idiomas, Ciencias… todo, excepto una cosa.

Formación militar. Esa la fue aprendiendo desde que era un mocoso.

Dentro de poco estarás sobrecargado de trabajo, deberías estar aprovechando tus últimos días de libertad-

No necesitó girarse para saber quien había hablado. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era la que había escuchado desde siempre.

No tengo sueño, preferí venir por un libro-

Pero no te veo leer-

Una figura asomó al brillo de las llamas de la chimenea, pasó por enfrente de ellas y se sentó al lado del joven. Lo observó detenidamente, como esperando alguna respuesta a su comentario. Al ver que Harry permanecía callado, continuó su monólogo.

Tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?-

La misma de siempre. Pero ya no reconozco cara alguna. Todas son sombras, todo en nebuloso. Pero a pesar de todo siempre me recuerda que yo maté a mi madre-

No fue tu culpa. Lo sabes. Eras un niño, encontraste un arma a la mano. Te he dicho miles de veces que sentiste el peligro y que quisiste salvar a los tuyos, pero no sabías manejar un arma.-

¡Pero maté a mi madre!-

Harry se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el muro para empezar a golpearse la cabeza. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y que le abrazaban, alejándolo.

No, hijo. No intentes castigarte- Harry se acurrucó en el pecho varonil y empezó a llorar en silencio- Nada de lo que pasó esa noche, fue tu culpa-

Remus… yo la amaba. Yo la amo. Pero ya ni puedo recordar su voz-

Tranquilo. Ya pasó, hijo. No eres culpable. Todo esto fue culpa de ese malnacido. Y me alegro que Pettigrew le hubiera disparado. Espero que al fin ya no exista.-

No sé- dijo Harry mirando a su tutor a los ojos, los suyos estaban arrasados- No sé si podré ser un buen rey. Nunca podré llegar a la altura de mi padre-

No intentes ser James, intenta ser tú. Nada sale bien cuando pretendemos ser una persona que no somos. Yo confío en ti. Confío en tu nobleza de espíritu. En tus principios, en tu respeto a la gente, a Dios. Sé que serás un buen rey-

Harry sonrió, Lupin secó el rostro del joven, como siempre lo hace un padre que consuela a su hijo.

Si quieres, puedo acompañarte hasta que llegue la mañana-

Podríamos jugar ajedrez-

Te aprovechas de mí, muchacho. A estas horas no podría armar bien a mi ejército y me vencerías con holgura- sonrió el antiguo jefe de la guardia real.

Sí, claro- dijo el príncipe- como si eso fuera posible-

Harry estaba probando la cabalgadura que había escogido recientemente. El caballo, de pelaje rojizo brillante, era gallardo y elegante. Era perfecto para un monarca.

El animal pisaba como si de un rey se tratara. Harry le acarició el cuello, embelesado por tan magnífico compañero. Su maestro no le perdía vista, pero pronto el heredero a la corona agitó las riendas, partiendo lejos de tan férrea custodia.

Muchacho endemoniado- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en los labios- siempre encuentra la manera de escaparse de Snape.

No se llevan bien. Pero es él quien le debe enseñar lo más importante para cumplir sus obligaciones reales-

Remus se alejó de la gran ventana por la cual había observado la escena y dirigió la vista al anciano que estaba sentado en un amplio escritorio. El hombre lo miraba con solemnidad, ambas manos unidas a la altura de su rostro.

No me gusta ese hombre para que eduque a mi… futuro rey-

Entiendo sus reparos y aprensiones con él. Pero ya quedó claro que Snape era nuestro infiltrado en las fuerzas enemigas y que intentó salvar a la reina y a los príncipes.

Según mi punto de vista de esa noche, no parecía que los estuviera salvando, mi lord-

A veces, querido Lupin, nada es como parece. Usted mismo, es un hombre duro y de leve delicadeza. Sin embargo, crió a Harry de la mejor de las maneras-

Aun no entiendo porqué me dio a mi esa tarea. Había muchos otros más acordes a cuidar al futuro monarca, pero usted se empeñó…-

Sé reconocer quien merece ciertos privilegios, amigo mío-

De pronto, Lupin creyó volver en el tiempo. El despacho en donde se encontraba con el Conde Dumbledore desapareció y se vio otra vez en el bosque de Grimmauld Palace, corriendo desesperado con los otros luego de escuchar los disparos. Al llegar vio a Harry llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, A Victoria hecha un ovillo en el pasto mojado. A Alan sentado no mucho más lejos, aterrado. A Voldemort en el suelo, el pecho sangrante. A Pettigrew con un arma en la mano.

¡No! ¡NOOO!- había gritado y corrido hasta caer de rodillas ante su reina. Ella miraba a la nada, ya sin luz en la mirada.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- había dicho el Conde

Yo…- Pettigrew los había mirado a todos y luego mirado su propia mano- Quise salvar a la reina, a los príncipes. Él iba a matar al niño y éste quiso defenderse, pero… le disparó a su propia madre. Ella al menos logró quitarle la pistola a este hombre y yo la alcancé y le disparé. Esta muerto.

El pequeño se aferraba al pecho materno. Lupin había tomado la delicada mano y la había besado con doloroso fervor.

Tenemos que salir de aquí. No demoran las fuerzas enemigas en llegar- había escuchado decir al conde.

Luego todo había sido carreras. Él no había querido abandonar el cuerpo de Lily, pero alguien le había tirado de las axilas y entregado a Harry y a Victoria en los brazos. Luego le habían obligado a correr con ambos niños en los brazos.

Los enemigos les alcanzaban y se había tenido que lanzar al suelo con ambos para escapar de las balas. A poca distancia gateaba Peter con su propio niño de la mano.

No puedo llevar a los dos, Peter- había susurrado- llévate a la niña. No llevaré al pequeño. Ve. Llévatela-

Pero, Remus. Me atraparán. Tú sabes pelear-

No con dos niños en los brazos. Además, los niños no pueden escapar juntos. Ve, yo cuidaré tu retaguardia con mis hombres y escaparé por el lado contrario.

Y habían acordado un lugar de encuentro, pero Pettigrew nunca llegó. Solo él, luego de solventar grandes obstáculos, llevando a Harry como cargamento preciado. Más tarde, se había enterado de los rumores de que Peter, Victoria y Alan habían sido fusilados.

Siempre lamentaría esas muertes y su decisión de separarse de la princesita.

Después, tras tres días de desesperada huída, había llegado a la hacienda del conde. Él le había recibido y llevado al lejano terreno en donde tenía su avioneta particular. Allí ya estaba el piloto y había espacio para dos personas. Un hombre grande les esperaba al lado de la puertecilla.

Que tenga buena suerte, mi lord. Aquí seguiremos peleando- había dicho en ese instante.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos, pero no será usted quien siga peleando esta guerra-

¿Cómo?

Debe partir con Hagrid y el príncipe en este momento-

Remus había quedado perplejo

¿Yo? No, mi lord. Mi deber está aquí. Con el ejército, con el pueblo.

Su deber, es con Harry-

Pero… yo no sé como criar un niño. Soy un hombre armas. Hecho para la guerra-

Nadie sabe en verdad como criar a un niño. Uno va aprendiendo con el tiempo y muchas veces, ese niño te enseña a hacerlo.-

No puedo, mi Lord… es usted quien debe instruirlo. Yo solo sé pelear, no tengo idea como se debe enseñar a un príncipe. No sé de cosas palaciegas, ni etiqueta ni nada.-

Harry no necesita esas frivolidades ahora, Lupin. Lo que él debe aprender es a defenderse y tú eres el mejor maestro que puede tener. Además, sé que lo protegerás con tu vida si es necesario. Ya no me rebatas nada. Sube a esa avioneta y váyanse antes que ellos sepan que están aquí-

Las paredes del despacho se hacían firmes y duras otra vez. Remus regresaba de los recuerdos.

Se ha quedado en silencio, amigo Lupin-

Aun intento comprender por qué Harry no se crió bajo su alero, sino al mío. Imperfecto, sencillo, rebelde…-

Humano, Lupin. Yo pude hacer de él un fino caballero tal vez, pero usted ha criado a un hombre. Uno que conoce la realidad, no los cuentos y rumores que llegan a sus oídos dentro de una jaula de cristal. Usted le mostró el mundo tal cual es y con ello el chico alimentó su espíritu-

¿Usted piensa eso? ¿Cree que lo crié bien?

Como un padre a su hijo.

Despierta- escuchó el susurro- abre los ojos

Sintió la mano tibia que le remecía con delicadeza. Sus ojos cerrados, no podían impedir que las lágrimas corrieran sin parar por su rostro. Su pecho se estremecía desesperado por el terror del que se le rescatara ahora. Vio a su salvador mirarle con congoja y se lanzó a sus brazos para sacarse todo ese tormento que no le dejaba en paz.

Esas malditas pesadillas me van a enloquecer-

Solo fueron pesadillas. Ya estas lejos de ellas. No dejes que te alcancen-

Me preguntó, cuando terminarán-

No lo sé. Toma, bebe-

Un vaso de agua llegó a sus labios y bebió a cortos sorbos. Ahora se sentía mejor. Sentía que la bruma de su mente se disipaba.

¿Cómo entraste?-

Sabes que tengo mis mañas-

Si él te pilla aquí…-

Si sigues llorando, él vendrá. Así que cálmate-

Creo que soñé con mi madre-

El hombre que le sostenía, le miró a los ojos. Le pasó los dedos por las pestañas y removió el exceso de agua.

Hablaremos de eso por la mañana-

No, Quiero hablar ahora-

No, bonita. Ahora debes dormir-

Ella hizo un puchero doloroso.

No te vayas… no quiero quedarme sola-

Sabes que no puedo. Que no debo-

Duerme conmigo. Abrázame. Solo en ti confío-

Si él me encuentra aquí, me dará una paliza-

No lo hará si yo me pongo enfrente. No querrá estropear su mercancía-

Ay, Ginny- susurró el hombre- te he dicho miles de veces que no abuses de tu suerte. Un día él perderá los estribos y te pegará como lo hacía cuando eras una niña-

No lo hará… sabe que ahora no puede contra mí-

Ginny se acomodó sobre pecho seguro y se cubrió con las mantas. También tapando a su salvador.

Debo irme-

Duerme conmigo, como cuando éramos niños-

Ya no somos unos niños. No está bien que una hermosa mujer duerma en los brazos de un imbécil-

No me desobedezcas. Dijiste que siempre harías lo que yo quisiera-

Él le besó el cabello para luego acariciarlo. Vencido, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó abrazándola con ternura.

Abusas también de mí. Sabes que no puedo negarme-

Sé que me amas-

Sí, y por ese amor, no debería dormir contigo.-

Cántame esa canción que me cantabas cuando era niña y no podía dormir.-

Si canto. Él nos escuchará-

Solo murmura. Por favor, Ron. Canta para mí-

El tono profundo de aquel susurro la alejó de a poco del infierno. Solo Ron sabía calmarla, aliviarla. Él era su único consuelo. Sabía que él no haría nada que la lastimase, que jamás le faltaría el respeto. Que nunca la abandonaría.

Ron la amaba con toda su alma. Por ella era capaz de todo.

La mañana los sorprendió entrelazados. Ambos dormían serenamente. La paz de esa habitación era la gloria.

De pronto la puerta se abrió a destajo. El sonido hizo saltar a ambos en la cama. Ron se puso pálido del miedo.

¡Qué demonios haces aquí!-

Ginny se subió al cuerpo de Ron, para interponerse al golpe que quedó en el aire.

No le hagas nada. Yo le ordené que se quedara conmigo-

¡Te voy a matar, estúpido! –

¡No lo golpees! ¡Te lo exijo!

¡Tú no me puedes exigir nada! ¡No mientras no te restituyan tus derechos!

Y cuando lo hagan. No dudaré en vengarme de ti si le pegas- masculló la mujer mostrando los dientes.

El aludido se encogió, pero pronto retomó su actitud.

Sal de la cama, Alan-

Alan se levantó, pero la chica volvió a ponerse como su escudo.

No, linda. Ponte la bata. No me gusta como él te mira- le susurró el joven.

Ella no hizo caso. Estaba enfundada en un fino camisón que rebelaba sus formas. Era una deleite a la vista de cualquier hombre.

Vístete- dijo el agresor- no es digno de una princesa andar mostrando su cuerpo a los hombres- masculló- Recuerda que tus encantos no son para tipejos como mi hijo. Eso te lo he tratado de meter en esa cabecita terca desde que eres una niña-

Deja que él se vaya y me visto.-

Sal, Alan. Dejemos a la dama cambiarse en paz. Tú yo conversaremos ahora-

Sí, señor- dijo el joven con rabia- ¡pero deje de mirarla!-

Yo no la estoy mirando. Vamos.-

Ambos hombres salieron del cuarto. Ginny corrió a ponerse la bata, pero cuando quiso salir la puerta estaba con llave.

¡NO! ¡Te juro que si le pegas lo lamentarás! ¡Abre! ABREMÉ-

Peter pettigrew, ya con una calva y los pocos cabellos ya canosos, tomó violentamente el brazo de su hijo y lo arrastró por los pasillos del Apart hotel en donde estaban hospedados. Alan trató de zafarse, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Era más alto, corpulento y más fuerte que Peter, pero era como un elefante anclado a una fina cadena. Tantos tormentos había pasado para quedar en esa condición.

Peter lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cara con una mesa ratona. La sangre le bañó la boca.

Te acostaste con ella, ¿cierto? ¡Te revolcaste con ella!-

Si así fuera… a usted estaría muy envidioso de mí, ¿verdad?-

El fierro atizador de fuego le golpeó en el costado.

¡Contesta por un demonio! ¡Te la follaste!-

Estábamos en la misma cama. Dormíamos abrazados, ¿eso no le dice nada?-

Peter empezó a golpearle. Alan solo se cubría la cabeza. De pronto escuchó que el fierro caía al suelo.

¿Por qué me obligas a pegarte? ¿por qué siempre sacas lo peor de mí?-

Peter ahora hablaba con la voz quebrada. Alan, en medio del intenso dolor, le miró de soslayo. Su padre estaba sumergido en lágrimas.

Yo no…hago… nada. No lo obligo…-

El viejo se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó sin cuidado de los golpes que había proferido. Alan quería llorar, pero intentaba resistir a toda costa.

He intentado hacer de ti un buen hombre. Uno astuto y leal a mí. Pero esa bruja te ha hechizado-

Usted… solo… me ha golpeado… desde que era… un niño.- aspiró aire para resistir el dolor- Nunca me ha… querido. Nunca… le he importado-

Te salvé de la muerte- le empujó al suelo otra vez- y ¿es así como me agradeces? Desobedeciendo mis órdenes. Siéndole fiel a ella. Arruinando su pureza. Entiendo que la desees. Es preciosa. Pero ella es manjar para reyes, no para cortesanos.-

Yo le sería fiel a usted… si no me tratara como un estorbo, sino como lo que soy… su hijo-

Peter se levantó del piso y se enjugó el rostro. Luego fue y tomó otra vez el fierro.

Levántate. Dime la verdad. La desfloraste. ¡Habla!-

Piense lo que quiera. Ella no es de su propiedad. Ayyyy- se quejó el joven- usted no tiene poder sobre su cuerpo-

Otro golpe le llegó al brazo. Por poco y se lo quebraba.

¡Imbécil! ¡Victoria debe llegar virgen al matrimonio! Su castidad es nuestro pase a la riqueza.-

¿Qué tiene que ver? Si se demuestra que ella es una princesa, tendrá todos los privilegios. No es necesario que se case con nadie-

Tú no tienes idea de los planes que tengo para ella. La crié como a una joya. Le enseñé a ser una diosa. Ella llegará lejos solo si hace lo que yo le digo. Y nosotros nos arrimaremos a su éxito. ¿Qué no ves que hago todo esto por ti?-

¿Por mí?

Ella no me importa. Tú sí. Quiero que al morir, tú tengas un futuro. No la vida que hemos vivido. Dime… tuvieron sexo-

Alan calló. Él no diría nada que Victoria no le indicara.

Horas después, el joven se bañaba en la tina. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y moretones. El agua tibia le aliviaba el dolor. Calculaba que demoraría una semana en curar bien. Ya el viejo no tenía tanta fuerza como en el pasado.

La puerta se entreabrió y unos ojos marrones le miraron. Luego una figura ligera y bella entró al cuarto.

Bonita, ¿quieres que me sigan pegando?

Maldito Pettigrew- se quejó afligida la chica, aproximándose a la tina y tomando una esponja para humedecer una herida- Lo odio tanto. Te juro que le voy a hacer pagar por esto-

No importa. Tantas veces me ha pegado que me da lo mismo.-

Tienes que ver a un médico. Puedes tener algo roto-

El alma y esa no la cura un doctor. Ginny, sal, no quiero que él use el fierro contra ti-

Solo deja que te bañe. Te vista y te acueste. Así descansarás-

No, Ginny. No eres mi esposa para hacer eso. Además, una princesa no baña a un súbdito-

No eres un súbdito, ni yo una princesa. Así que quédate quieto para que te bañe bien-

Acomodó las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de su pelirrojo. Luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y lo contempló apesadumbrada.

Perdóname-

¿Por qué?-

Él te pegó por mi culpa. Siempre te pega por mi culpa-

Victoria…-

¡No! ¡Victoria no!- dijo ella cambiando su semblante a una adusto- Ya sabes que cuando estamos solos, ya no somos Victoria ni Alan. Somos Ginny y Ron. Que no somos la princesa ni el hijo del Sir. No vuelvas a decirme así cuando nadie nos ve-

Y que sacamos con ello. No podemos borrar los que somos solo con cambiar nuestros nombres. Tú sigues siendo la princesa y yo sigo siendo… el hijo del viejo.-

Pero cuando nos cambiamos los nombres, siento que estamos lejos de toda esta basura, de todo este teatro. Yo quiero seguir siendo tu Ginny, quiero que tu sigas siendo mi Ron-

La chica se acurrucó en el pecho de muchacho. Luego le dio un beso en el cuello. Ron al fue alejando con delicadeza.

No debes hacer eso. Más si no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti.-

Lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor-

Él me preguntó si habíamos hecho algo-

Y que le respondiste-

Nada. Tú no me has dicho que debo decirle-

Bien… que se quede con la duda. Eso lo va a volver loco-

Quiere casarte. Y si no eres virgen, todos sus planes se van a la mierda. Pero no entiendo. ¿para qué quiere eso? ¿Con quién quiere casarte?

Yo si sé.

¿Quién? Él no puede casarte con el príncipe. Es tu hermano-

Claro que no me va a casar con el príncipe. Su plan es otro.-

Ginny se levantó y tomó una cajita que estaba sobre una repisa. Entretuvo los dedos con ella antes de responder.

¿Conoces Draco Malfoy? ¿Has escuchado de él?-

Sí, lo he visto en las revistas que tienes-

Pues… él es mi futuro marido. A él debo llegar sin mancha. Al casarme con él, estaré a un paso del poder-

Ron la miró perplejo. Ahora Ginny había adoptado un semblante duro, terrible, casi perverso. El pelirrojo pestañeó, intimidado.

Voy a ser duquesa, Ron. Para esto el viejo me ha criado por años. No le basta con que sea la princesa, la hermana del rey. Pues eso no me alza en sus aspiraciones. Pero si me caso con Malfoy, y mi "hermano" sufre un fatal accidente… seré la reina de Inglaterra-

¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a casarte con un hombre que no conoces y mandarás a matar a tu propia sangre por una tonta corona?

Sí, Ron- dijo ella.- Voy a casarme con Malfoy, voy a dejar que él me posea-

NO… ¡no voy a dejar que otro te toque!-

No harás nada, cariño. Tú dejarás que se cumpla esa parte del plan. Seré la mujer de Mafloy y ordenaré la muerte del rey. Yo no conozco a mi hermano. Ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de él. No me importa. Lo único importante es que una vez que sea reina de Inglaterra… mi esposo también sufrirá un accidente. Y entonces… gobernaré sola-

Ginny…-

No te sobresaltes. Te hará mal- dijo la chica acudiendo a calmar al herido, quien estaba asustado de verla en esa actitud- Una vez que esté sola. Tú te quedarás a mi lado y el viejo pagará uno a uno los golpes que te ha dado-

El viejo te envenenó el alma también. Pero todo eso que maquinas… ¿cómo lo lograrás? No tienes nadie que te sirva sin delatarte-

Si tengo a alguien. Solo una persona, en todo el mundo, hará todo lo que yo diga. Y nunca me traicionará-

La firmeza en la voz y en la mirada de la princesa le traspasó hasta los huesos.

Bonita…-

Tú, Ron. Tú serás mi mano sobre el arma que mate a esos dos. Y entonces, seré tuya para siempre-

El joven aspiró por la boca. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Sí, mi reina. Yo haré lo que usted me diga-

Ella le besó la frente con ternura. Él cerró los ojos. Su pacto secreto estaba sellado.


	4. El Duque

Hola:

Luego de muchísimo tiempo, vuelvo a reactivar esta historia. Tengo la esperanza de que aun quede por allí algún lector que quiera leerla.

Un saludo

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 4: "El Duque".**_

Lanzó el papel lejos. Se le habían crispado los dedos de la furia. No podía creer el grado de desfachatez que habían tenido con él, con su familia, con todo su linaje.

Se sentó en el mullido sillón que coronaba su magnífico despacho personal. Aunque hacían diez meses que había sido despojado de su título, él se negaba perder su derecho a gobernar Inglaterra.

Pero ese viejo maldito había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas.

Recordó el momento, cuando al fin las tropas del exiliado príncipe, que lidiaban en esa larga rebelión, habían conquistado la capital y el castillo de Buckingham. Recordó como él corrió por los finos pasillos, con tantos documentos peligrosos, para llegar a la gran chimenea y quemarlos.

Recordó como el Conde, junto a sus lugartenientes, abrían las puertas y le hacían prisionero. Claro, él alegó no tener vinculación alguna con toda la debacle. Qué si estaba en algo involucrado, era a la fuerza; por causa con su parentesco político con la villana Lestrange. Que él nunca había estado realmente de acuerdo con esa larga guerra que solo había traído penurias a su amado pueblo.

Pero Dumbledore no le había creído ni media palabra.

_No sacas nada con mentirme, Malfoy. Tú estás más metido en este lío que ningún otro._

_No, Dumbledore. Me vi sometido. No tienes idea de lo que la loca de mi cuñada y sus seguidores son capaces. Yo he tenido que enfrentar lo insufrible por proteger a mi familia. _

_¿Se puede saber que quemabas?_

_Nada que tenga que ver con todo esto. Yo, a pesar de todos los agravios en contra de mi familia, sigo siendo fiel al rey James de Inglaterra… y a su heredero._

_Ah, sí. Entonces ¿por qué nunca nos apoyaste en esta guerra? ¿por qué no te uniste a nuestro bando?_

_Ya te dije, Lady Lestrange amenazaba a los míos. Sabes que un contingente poderoso de los nobles jamás aceptó al vástago de una plebeya._

_Claro, y si ese vástago no se corona rey… tú eres el siguiente en la línea real. Eso es muy conveniente para ti_

_Es solo mi derecho real- había dicho él con arrogancia._

_Pues- había dicho el Conde- tenemos pruebas de tu deslealtad a la corona. Y un tribunal mayor deliberará tu situación._

Y así había sido. Las fuerzas leales al príncipe habían triunfado y llevado a todos los detractores a juicio. Él, el gallardo Duque de York, Lucius Malfoy, había tenido que comparecer ante un tribunal marcial y allí, el viejo Dumbledore había hecho su jugada maestra.

_Conde de York. Queda destituido de su derecho a la corona. Perderá su título…_

_No… no pueden… eso es una injusticia._

_Se ha probado su deslealtad_

_Yo nunca traicioné al rey, menos al príncipe. No pueden arrebatarme mi divino derecho a reinar._

_Pues- había dijo el viejo- solo de una sola manera podrá demostrar su posición. Renuncie. Usted nunca podrá gobernar Reino Unido, pero no por ello su casa perdería ese derecho. Renuncie a favor de su heredero y asumiremos que usted no ha actuado en contra del linaje de los Potter. _

_¿Renunciar? ¡Eso es inadmisible!_

_Es la única manera de que desechemos los cargos en su contra. Decida, Duque, es eso o la cárcel._

No había tenido más remedio. Le habían puesto contra la pared. Él, quien había sido educado con el único propósito de ser rey, de gobernar un imperio, había sido despojado de todo; de ser un padre imponente, a ser solo la sombra de su hijo. De poder ser el monarca absoluto, a ser el vasallo del hijo de una plebeya.

Se restregó los ojos. Estaba cansado. Estaba hastiado de todo.

Sí, él había actuado en contra del rey, había apoyado la rebelión pues se suponía que una vez que se vencieran a las fuerzas de James, él sería coronado rey. Así habría obtenido la gloria. Pero los otros tampoco habían actuado como él esperaba. Lady Lestrange no guiaba a sus fuerzas en su favor, sino que en el favor de otro que se sabía que no debía gobernar. Nadie más le había apoyado, nadie más reconocía su derecho. Había arriesgado su título por nada.

Mas, a pesar de todo, había actuado bien en algunos aspectos,

Siempre había mantenido a su hijo lejos de la guerra civil. Lo había enviado a los mejores internados de Europa, educado con todos los privilegios y comodidades. Le había inculcado todas las atribuciones y enseñanzas para ser el próximo rey. Aunque se suponía que él gobernaría primero.

Si bien su hijo no ostentaba el título, era en todo, en derecho y educación, el príncipe de Inglaterra.

Tal vez Dumbledore creyera que el muchacho no tendría la misma actitud, el mismo pensamiento que él tenía, pero Lucius se había encargado de criar a Draco a su imagen y semejanza. Le había inculcado, desde que era un bebé de pecho, que era un digno heredero de su casa, que era más que nadie, que era casi un Dios. Qué merecía con creces llevar la corona de un imperio sobre las sienes.

La puerta se abrió sin que él diera el permiso. Un joven atractivo, de elegante vestir y altiva actitud, entró marcando su paso en finos zapatos. Éste le miró alzando una ceja y no le dijo palabra alguna hasta sentarse en el sofá junto al muro.

No te ves muy bien.- Entonces miró el papel en el piso- ¿malas noticias?

No te di permiso para entrar.

Este es el despacho del Duque y que yo sepa… yo soy el Duque.

No estoy de humor para tus ironías.

Draco Malfoy, Duque de York, segundo en la línea de trono del magno imperio de Reino Unido, se levantó de su cómodo lugar y recogió el arrugado papel. Lo leyó y su semblante se tornó molesto, despreciativo.

Así que el hijo de la plebeya será coronado en un mes. Ahora entiendo tu cara agria.

No nos queda tiempo- dijo Lucius- tenemos que impedir esa coronación a toda costa.

¿Qué podríamos hacer? ¿eh? Solo quedan menos de treinta días. Además, tenemos al viejo Dumbledore asechando cada movimiento que hagamos.

Pero tenemos que impedirlo. ¡Ese mestizo no merece ser nuestro rey!

El duque arrugó más el papel en la mano. Se giró y caminó para otra vez sentarse en el sofá. Se mordió ambos labios, cavilando en lo más profundo de su mente.

Hablaré con mis contactos, ellos interceptarán al bastardo y…- empezó a hablar Lucius.

No harás nada, padre- interrumpió Draco- ni tú ni yo impediremos que Harry Potter reclame su legítimo derecho a ser rey.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Lucius, sorprendido.

Lo que acabas de oír. El príncipe se pondrá la corona, y habrán celebraciones y días festivos.

¿Pero, Draco…? No puedes aceptar que el hijo de una zorra te gobierne.

Dije que no harás nada- espetó el joven- Es mi derecho el que está en juego y solo yo decido que hacer al respecto.

El Duque se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se giró y miró a su padre con desdén.

Ah, sería bueno que empezaras a buscar otro despacho… éste es mío-

La puerta se cerró y Lucius cayó en cuenta que para su propio mal, su obra estaba completa. Draco era más arrogante y despiadado que él.

Si un día llegaba a gobernar Reino Unido, lo haría con mano de hierro.

Y no tendría compasión ni con su propio padre.

Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

¿Quién era Draco Malfoy?

El caminar del gallardo hombre era un reflejo de la distinción de su estampa. A cada paso, el calzado fino se imponía con firmeza en la superficie. No había duda en su andar, no había humildad tampoco. El resuelto semblante no distinguía ternura, menos calidez. El Duque dejaba claro sin decir palabra alguna, que era un señor, un amo de esclavos, un rey.

Aunque no llevara corona.

Su cabello rubio, su tez alba, sus ojos grises, sus facciones arias y hermosas, podrían horadar el corazón de cualquier mujer. El joven había heredado una belleza esculpida tras generaciones. Con una mirada paralizaba respiraciones, con una sonrisa, agitaba latidos. Era un Apolo en potencia, pero también era un demonio.

Desde pequeño, le habían dicho que el mundo estaba hecho para complacer sus caprichos. Su madre, la bella duquesa Narcissa, había formado todo un castillo a su alrededor. Su padre, Lucius, le había transmitido la gallardía y la arrogancia ancestral, pero con tonos de narcisismo exacerbado. Ambos padres le habían formado en todas las reglas de la diplomacia y la etiqueta. Luego, esas lecciones fueron reforzadas por largos años de estudios en lejanos y fríos internados; allá, en la rancia Europa, donde ser un noble era lo principal.

Y tanta lejanía del calor familiar, congeló ese joven corazón.

Pero fueron otras también las razones que templaron el carácter y el espíritu del ahora Duque de york.

Siempre se ha mencionado el bulling, agresivo ataque de la masa al ser que consideran débil o inferior. Mucho se habla del agresivo tratamiento de los jóvenes en colegios de todo el mundo, pero nada se compara al desprecio de los hijos de los seres más poderosos del planeta. Draco tuvo que pelear con quienes le consideraban un noblecillo sin título, un principito sin corona. A causa de la guerra civil que parecía interminable en su patria, el joven no tenía estabilidad para hacerse de un anclaje. Muchos se burlaron, muchos le dijeron en las narices que jamás tendría un título, que su país terminaría siendo una república y que su sangre real valdría lo mismo que la de cualquier plebeyo.

Pero esto no amilanó al heredero de la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Día a día, mes a mes, año a año, fue puliendo su intelecto, su astucia y su odio contra todos los que le habían atacado en mayor y menor medida. Y esperaba. Tanto suplicio debía tener una recompensa.

Y como la paciencia era una virtud en él… la recompensa llegó al fin.

Cuando supo que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el Magno Duque de York y que además ahora era el segundo en la línea de sucesión, logró enmudecer muchas voces. De un momento a otro, las miradas hacia él habían cambiado. Ya no era más el noblecillo sin corona, era casi el dueño de un imperio.

Y lentamente, con mucha sutileza y paciencia, empezó a saldar cuentas.

No podía hundir estrepitosamente a nadie, no todavía, pero sus venganzas hicieron pasar un mal rato a muchos de "sus antiguos amigos nobles".

Y ahora lo tenía todo. Bueno, casi todo.

Draco no se iba a conformar en ser el simple Duque de York. Siempre había cumplido todo lo que se proponía, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y ahora… quería ser el rey.

Tanta soledad por años no iba a ser en vano.

Las anchas avenidas de la grandiosa mansión Malfoy, reverenciaban el gallardo andar de su año y señor. Draco estaba haciendo posesión de todos sus bienes.

Ya era hora que empezara a construir su imperio.

Muy pronto, Draco recibió una delicada invitación a palacio. El futuro Rey de Inglaterra le conminaba a visitarlo para empezar a estrechar lazos y relaciones. Draco y el príncipe heredero eran primos terceros. Por ambos corrían la misma sangre. Y el príncipe Harry, según manifestaba el parte de invitación, tenían grandes deseos de entablar amistad con su más próximo familiar.

El rubio tuvo la tentación de romper la misiva en mil pedazos, sin embargo, acarició los bordes con sumo cuidado. Movió a sus asistentes en tiempo record y exigió el mejor atuendo para presentarse ante "su primo".

No pensarás ir y besar la mano de ese bastardo.

Es una invitación formal. No puedo hacer un desaire.

No irás a rendirle honores al hijo de una perra. ¡Te lo prohíbo!

¡Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada! ¡Soy yo y no tú el Duque de York! Es a mí al que han llamado a palacio con tan elegante invitación. Es a mí al que ofrecerán un banquete de festejo. El hijo de la perra me busca porque se sabe completamente solo en este lugar. Sabe que no puede ignorarme. Que si quiere mantenerse en el trono, tiene que tratarme con deferencia. Yo soy el rostro de toda la nobleza. Él necesita mi aprobación.

Draco- dijo Lucius, impotente- , entiendo tu jugada, pero el resto de los nobles no la entenderá. Somos muchos los que no podemos soportar a un plebeyo como soberano.

Yo tampoco lo acepto. Pero no por ello voy a delatarme. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Solo debes tener un poco de paciencia, padre. No pasará mucho tiempo para que todos vean a un Malfoy sentado en el trono de Reino Unido.

El día de la cena, Draco se enfundó en un distinguido atuendo. Su traje de gala lo hacía ver más alto y gallardo que normalmente. Su mirar de hielo podría hechizar a cualquiera esa noche. Estaba listo, preparado para enfrentar al pelele que se interponía entre él y la corona.

El fino automóvil entró a los jardines de palacio, reflejando la luz de la luna en el pulido chasis. El valet abrió la puerta y Draco salió del vehículo como lo que era, un rey… pero sin corona.

Los salones estaban engalanados. Había ya varios invitados en el salón principal. Dumbledore entre ellos. El viejo Conde le salió al camino. Extendió su mano al joven duque. Draco sonrió demedio lado. Estrechó la mano, pero sabía que el viejo lo quería evaluar.

Me alegra que haya tenido el agrado de acompañarnos, Duque Malfoy.

El honor es mío, señor. La verdad, estaba ansioso por conocer a nuestro futuro rey.

Oh, él ya está por venir. Solo le esperaba a usted. Su primo y, espero, uno de sus fieles súbditos.

Esas últimas palabras quemaron profundo el ego del rubio, pero su semblante no reflejó el odio que se horneaba en su corazón. Su mirada permaneció limpia, diáfana. Su sonrisa se amplió más. Dumbledore le miró directo a los ojos.

Espero entablar estrechos lazos con mi soberano. Es una de las grandes razones por las cuales estoy aquí esta noche.

Estaba convencido que había engañado al viejo. Pronto sonaron los acordes de la banda real, el futuro rey hacía su entrada. Malfoy se acomodó en su lugar y esperó. Quería ver la cara de ese ladrón.

El plebeyo entró con galas fastuosas. Un esmoquin fino, cubierto por una roja capa en su lado derecho. En su pecho, algunas medallas y la espada de la familia real, descansaba en su flanco izquierdo.

Malfoy pudo percibir que tan elegante atuendo le incomodaba al recién llegado.

No sabe llevar las ropas de un monarca pensó.

El futuro rey saludó con la cabeza a todos, conocidos y desconocidos. Y se colocó en su lugar. A su lado, el lacayo Lupin hacía ademán en honor a los invitados. Draco lo observó bien. Recordó las palabras de su padre sobre ese hombre: "Una rata que supo arrastrarse siempre a los pies de los Potter. Crió al bastardo. De seguro el mocoso es su viva imagen. Una lacra".

Pero el joven duque veía en el veterano soldado otra cosa. Veía un muro infranqueable. Si quería llegar hasta Potter, debía derribar a Lupin.

Llegó el momento de las presentaciones y al llegarle su turno, Draco acomodó el medallón, signo de su casa, en el pecho. Caminó con altivez. Quería dejarles a todos en claro que él era el verdadero rey. Se puso en frente de su rival e hizo la reverencia requerida.

Es un honor estar en su presencia, su majestad.

Para mí es un honor también, Duque Malfoy. He escuchado mucho de usted.

¿De mí? ¿Acaso hay mucho que decir?

Hasta que llegué a Inglaterra no sabía que tenía un primo. Aunque nuestro parentesco sea un poco lejano, usted es el familiar más directo que tengo. Además, sé que es el segundo al trono. Un hombre muy importante para Reino Unido.

Solo soy un ciudadano, su majestad. Y su pariente. Espero que podramos compartir más como familia.

Yo también lo espero.

El príncipe le extendió la mano, su mirada parecía sincera. Draco alzó una ceja (delatando su arrogancia) y contestó el gesto con mano amplia. Mas, sentía sobre él la mirada escrutadora de Lupin. Sería un trabajo arduo deshacerse de él.

La velada se llevó con la más estricta etiqueta. Nadie se salió del margen establecido. Hubo baile, comida, bebida. Todo un evento hecho a la perfección. Draco pudo notar cómo lady Vane intentaba conseguir la atención del joven monarca. Era bella, Malfoy lo reconocía, pero le faltaba fuego. Era una belleza demasiado cristalina y pura, que terminaba por aburrir. Al menos a él le aburría tremendamente.

Ya cuando varios de los invitados se marcharon, el protocolo se flexibilizó un poco. Draco salió a los jardines y sacó de su cigarrera de plata un largo cigarro. Un encendedor, también de plata, encendió la llama y pronto dio una amplia bocanada. Bebió de su vaso un exquisito sorbo de whisky. Esos eran de sus mayores placeres. Un día… un día podría saborearlos ya no como invitado, sino como el soberano absoluto.

¿Te queda algún cigarro?

Draco volteó. Vio al príncipe ya sin capa alguna. El primer botón de su chaqueta de gala, desabrochado.

El Duque no respondió, solo se limitó a sacar su cigarrera y extenderla para que el príncipe tomara uno de sus cigarros.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó uno de los cigarros, Draco le ofreció fuego.

El príncipe Harry aspiró profundamente. Exhaló aliviado.

Gracias. Necesitaba uno de estos.

¿No tiene los propios, su majestad?

Estamos solos. O al menos creo que lo estamos. No me trates de usted.

En palacio rara vez uno está solo, su majestad. Pero me tomaré la atribución que usted me concede.

Te acomoda el protocolo, eso veo. Pero yo no. Aun no puedo acostumbrarme.

Fui criado en medio de él. Es difícil actuar sin la regla de la etiqueta. Primo.

Llámame Harry. Solo Remus me llama así a veces. Pero tú eres de mi familia.

Sí, creo que es mejor que nos llamemos con nuestros nombres. Draco- extendió la mano.

Sintió el tacto de Harry, pero con ello también la repugnancia. Podía percibir la sangre de la perra en las venas de su primo.

Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- sonrió el príncipe.

Sinceramente, yo igual- pero no era así. Draco le detestaba.

Tiene la mirada de su padre.

También tiene la elegancia de su madre. Eso no le hace una mala persona.

Usted no entiende, Conde. Yo conozco esa mirada. Conozco el veneno que ella esconde.

Remus, sé que los Malfoy no te trataron con amabilidad en el pasado, pero ahora ellos saben que deben comportarse si quieren mantener su estatus.

Conde, Yo nunca he tenido que aparentar, pues nada tengo. Ellos en cambio tienen mucho y ocultan más de su verdadero ser. Lucius Malfoy me despreciaba. No lo disimuló jamás. Si no me atacaba era solo porque yo era amigo del rey. Pero cara de asco era evidente. Peor era con la reina. No pudo evitar el asco que sentía por ella. Y eso jamás lo he olvidado. Ahora su hijo viene a hacer reverencia ante Harry. ¿Cree que él es diferente? El muchacho sabe fingir, pero a mí no me engaña.

El pasado guarda en su baúl el dolor de heridas muy profundas. Muchas de ellas no curan nunca. Pero yo tengo fe en el presente. Draco Malfoy no fue criado como lo fue su padre. Yo mismo me encargué de velar por ello. El chico vivió malos momentos en su niñez y eso ha calado hondo en su carácter. Es distinto.

Sí, y más peligroso. Porque oculta bien sus intenciones.

Ruego que tus aprehensiones estén erradas, Remus. Sería doloroso que Harry tuviera que lidiar con el único pariente que tiene de su misma edad.

Yo estaré alerta, señor Conde. Para herir a Harry, primero tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver.

Lo sé. Lo sé. Harry no tiene mayor protector que tú. Siempre me he jactado de elegir al mejor para su crianza.

Afuera, en uno de los bancos, dos figuras conversaban. El humo les rodeaba.

Ya es hora que me retire.

Parece. Se ha hecho tarde. Pronto Lupin vendrá a averiguar en donde estoy.

¿Es tu guarda espaldas?

Es como mi padre. Él me crió.

Al menos tuviste un protector. Yo tuve que cuidarme solo.

Tal vez puedas venir pasado mañana para que conversemos más. Sin tanta parafernalia. Y con ropa más cómoda.

Será un honor para mí.

Unos pasos marcaron ritmo en el suelo de piedrecillas. Una figura alta se acercó a los muchachos. Harry reconoció ese paso en seguida. Se levantó y sonrió al recién llegado.

Hola, ya me preguntaba porque demorabas tanto en llegar.

Draco se levantó también. Tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Vio como Remus Lupin daba unos golpecitos al hombro del príncipe. Luego, le miró a él. Hizo un protocolar saludo con la cabeza. Draco no lo contestó.

Buenas noches, Duque.- Remus luego miró la mano de Harry- te he dicho que el cigarro no es buen hábito.

Solo fueron un par. Con tanta gente estirada allá dentro, lo necesitaba.

¿Usted no fuma, señor Lupin? El cigarro es un hábito de reyes.

Draco no pudo evitar dirigirse al tutor del príncipe con desprecio. Le desagradaba que se sintiera con el derecho a criticar su placer.

Los plebeyos también fuman, mi lord. Y ese hábito suele matar a todos por igual.

Pero nosotros fumamos el mejor tabaco.- sonrió, Malfoy- Buenas noches, su alteza. Le tomaré su palabra y vendré en dos días.- Estrechó la mano de Harry, quien pareció perplejo de pronto- Lupin.

No estiró su mano para tocar al plebeyo. No se rebajaría tanto.

Se irguió y se alejó del par con su aire habitual. Se sabía superior a esos dos. Su sangre era pura. Su linaje era el mejor.

Subió a su automóvil y se marchó a su mansión. Allí encendió otro cigarro. A él nadie le iba a decir que no fumara. Nadie se atrevería a hacerlo.

Ese bastardo se deja dominar por el soldadito. Eso pasa cuando te crías con plebeyos. Ya le enseñaré modales a ese cretino. Ya sabrá quién soy yo.

¿Estás seguro que quieres entablar lazos con el duque?

No sé. Hasta antes que tú llegaras se comportó muy bien. Hasta amistoso.

Claro, tú eres su primo, y el futuro rey. Yo solo soy un siervo.

No digas eso. No lo eres y lo sabes.

Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Pero él no. Él cree lo contrario. Le enseñaron lo contrario de lo que tú aprendiste.

No te gusta, ¿cierto?

No… no me gusta. Me preocupa que quiera acercarse a ti. No quiero predisponerte con él, pero tampoco quiero que te relaciones con Malfoy sin anticuerpos. Puede ser que ser un buen amigo, un buen primo, pero no deja de ser un Malfoy.

Tendré en cuenta tus consejos. Sabes que siempre lo hago. Pero quiero ver por mi mismo como es en verdad mi primo.

Está bien. Confío en tu criterio.

Remus sacudió el cabello negro, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Harry ni se tomó el tiempo de ordenarse el pelo otra vez. Se tiró al sofá y quedó pensativo.

¿Remus tendría razón? ¿Malfoy sería un peligro? No había demostrado serlo, pero muchos peligros no lo hacen hasta que están encima de uno.

Harry no tenía más familia. Draco era el más cercano. No quería verle con desconfianza. Habían tenido un buen comienzo, pero su primo había cambiado drásticamente al momento de tratar a Remus.

Y eso no podía pasarse por alto.

Nadie podía tratar mal, ni despreciar al hombre que le había cuidado como a un padre. Él no lo permitiría. Remus era el ser más importante en la vida del príncipe. Nadie estaba por sobre él. Y Harry jamás se pondría en contra de su mejor amigo y protector. Nadie lograría eso. No renegaría de Remus ni por un reino y por nada.

Y si veía que Malfoy ofendía a su padre, se alejaría de él.

Recordó a su primo, su postura, su altivez. Se comparó con él. Draco si parecía el rey. Harry se sintió como uno más del montón. Estaba seguro de que pasaría inadvertido al lado de Draco en una multitud. Su sencillez le delataba. En cambio el rubio tenía la estampa.

Para mí sería mejor si le diera la corona a él. Volvería a mi casa, a mi barrio. A mi lugar. Pero todos quieren que yo sea rey. Tanta presión me empieza a agobiar. Me pregunto si Draco querría el trono para sí.

Un mes después, en una Abadía de Westminster repleta, Draco respondía a esa inquietud con la mirada. La envidia y el odio corroían sus venas. Un calor furibundo quemaba su pecho mientras veía como Harry IX de Inglaterra era coronado. Envidiaba la capa real, la espada, el cetro en la mano de su primo. Envidiaba la corona de joyas invaluables que descansaba en sus sienes. Todo eso le pertenecía. Todo eso debía estar en su poder.

Un suspiro intentaba relajar las facciones. Pero el alboroto de celebraciones no le calmaba en nada. Los vítores le caían como piedras en el pecho. Los aplausos le irritaban. Cuando el nuevo rey salió del lugar, estallaron los vivas de la multitud. Todo el pueblo celebraba la coronación de su tan esperado soberano. Pero Draco solo podía sentir una rabia inmensa.

Plebe. Sucia, ignorante. Burda. La plebe se reconoce entre ella pensó con rencor.

Ya a una hora apropiada, se retiró, pues ya no soportaba tanta estupidez. Entró a su despacho y tomó uno de los lapiceros. Lo tiró lejos. Estaba furioso. Ese mal nacido no merecía ser el rey. Ese era su derecho, él era el verdadero heredero.

Es mi corona… ¡Es mi reino!- dio un puñetazo a la mesa- Hoy me has humillado, Potter, pero ya llegará el momento en que te lo arrebate todo. No durarás en el trono. Yo seré el próximo rey. Y esa plebe estúpida vitoreará mi ascenso. Tendrán que aceptarme sin críticas.

Pero su camino al poder no llegaría de un momento a otro. Tendría que trabajar duro. Tendría que mover muchos hilos para conseguir sus objetivos.

Harry le entregaría la corona vivo… o muerto.


End file.
